First Snow
by Slytherclaw Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy is finally getting out of Azkaban after 2 years of hell. Hermione Granger shows up to take him home...but, why? And what the hell does Harry Potter have to do with anything. VeelaHG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Again a huge thank you goes to my coven for consistently encouraging me to pursue this writing thing. They're really very sweet but don't tell their black-hearted selves I said that. ;)**

**A special little shout out goes to my darling sister in law who reads all of my stuff and is my biggest fan. She started reading HP fanfiction because I started writing it. Everyone needs a Nic in their life.**

As Draco is being led down what feels like a never-ending hallway all he can think is that he will finally get clean. His skin is thick with grime, and he's sure he smells like something dead found in a back alley. Not that he can smell himself anymore. So many senses are now dull. His sense of touch seems to be the only one heightened instead of diminished.

The poor excuse for clothes he was given on his first day here is threadbare and knotted together by hand. His body is numb, and he doesn't remember what warmth feels like. _Merlin, what he would give to be warm. _

What he is filled with now is such a very dangerous thing…..Hope. Hope that he will finally be free. Hope that he will see his mother's face. Hope for warmth.

Two years. Two painful, cold, dank, and humiliating years. While two years doesn't seem like a long time, anyone that has had the 'pleasure' of visiting Azkaban would disagree. The minutes even seem to drag to hours. He never wanted to count the seconds, minutes, hours, or days but if he didn't he is positive that his mind would be further gone than it already is. The urge to count was a compulsion until he was thrown in the pit. Now he has trouble holding onto thoughts.

Draco, if asked about his stay, would reply that this is what hell must feel like. Hell, he now knows, is anything but an inferno. It's a freezing, desolate, isolating thing. It creeps under your skin and burrows into your bones. It circles slowly around your mind and once it finds a foothold it devours your sanity until holding onto memories is like trying to catch smoke.

Draco feels a flash of sympathy for his cousin as he ponders all of this. It's amazing that Sirius left here even partly sane. The man should have been a patient in the Janice Thickey ward. The isolation of Grimmauld Place must have been a special kind of torture with no one there most of the time. The silence…..that thought alone causes him to shudder.

He hasn't had a conversation in these two years where an authority figure wasn't telling him what a complete fuck-up he is but at least he heard other voices with some regularity. Perhaps that is all he is. He doesn't know who or what he is. What is there on the outside for him? His standing in wizarding society is now less than the thestral shit on a beggars foot.

This leads him to wonder if his father is still alive, and how his mother is coping with both of them being gone, causing him to falter in his step. The guard rewards him for this with a spell that sends a jolt of pain to his ribs. Draco doesn't make a sound. He's learned the hard lesson that silence is preferred in this place. Noises are always rewarded with more pain and screams are what the guards strive for and thrive on.

His mind takes another quick detour to what he used to be like, but remembering becomes harder with the passing of each day. He's not sure what is reality and what is fantasy. He knows the important things like who his family consists of, which side won the war, and the friends he lost. His mother's smell escapes him and he is sure that at one point in time it was ingrained into his senses. He can't recall the name of his Abraxan growing up or what his favorite apples taste like. Although when you're fed a substance that resembles hippogriff waste every day and only rotates through three vaguely different flavors, it's hardly surprising that one forgets what real food tastes like. He doesn't even know what clean water feels like sliding down his throat anymore.

He continues to follow the guard and is led into a large room that looks vaguely familiar. Rough hands push him into a chair and the chains around his wrists and ankles are jostled as they're unlocked. He tries to watch as one of his tormentors walks behind him. The huge, dark, monster of a man has a predilection for violence and has never had a problem unleashing his frustrations on the inmates frequently. A hot and sour wheeze hits the back of Draco's neck, and it's only months of 'training' in here that prevent him from showing more than a tremble.

"Oh little Malfoy, aren't you a lucky bastard to be going free", Edgerton laughs out with a wheeze. If he's expecting a response he will be waiting until Jn the next winter. Draco can't quite manage to conjure anger much less indignation. They have taken even that in here. Even if he could feel more he would not give that part of himself to these leeches.

Draco can see the guard's blackened rotting teeth and is reminded that he himself hasn't had a way to clean his teeth in two years. Shame briefly crosses his features and colors his cheeks, but he lets go of it quickly. All he has the energy to focus on now is getting out of this nightmare. He's been given hope, and every part of his being is now focused on the door that leads to the exit. Hope is the thing that kills in a place like this, but he cannot force it down. It has been too long since he felt anything but apathy.

With another aggressive grab, Draco is pulled roughly to his feet by a bruising grip to his elbow, and a burlap sack is abruptly shoved into his stomach. Again, Draco doesn't make a sound. He has nothing left to give to these ill-bred fools.

"Let's get on with it. I'm tired of looking at your pathetic, worthless hide."

The sun coming through the high cutout windows on the walls prick his eyes before he even reaches the threshold of the heavy iron doors. While some prisoners were kept with a view of the sea with an excruciating set of wards where the wall facing out should be, he was never one of them. He muses that it may be worse to view what you cannot touch versus looking at dirt walls every day with the odd insect as your only company.

Draco knew his family was hated universally; either because of their death eater status or for their wealth and prominence. The cell of a Malfoy would never be charming, and the dirt pit he was thrown in was a daily reminder of just how low he had fallen. His soul might have been left in that pit, and it sometimes felt that the only way to regain it was with the sacrifice of one's self.

The rough stones beneath his feet, while painful, are a very welcome reminder that this is real. He really is walking out of here, and it's not just another nightmare. While Draco would like to call them dreams, nightmare can be the only fitting title to how they always end. Awakening, covered in sweat, and with your heart beating out of your chest is unpleasant. It is preferable to being convinced you're being buried alive though. Shaking his head, he forces himself to become present and aware of what is happening. He doesn't want to miss the moment he steps out of here.

From the very second that Draco set foot onto the soil leading to this hell hole, he knew he would never walk back out. It's quite curious that he is even being freed, but that thought is fleeting as he gets a whiff of fresh air. He has forgotten what that smells like and unconsciously tries to hold that breath in. Covering his eyes he takes a few steps onto the uneven terrain. Frost is crunching beneath his feet and when he finally lets out the air he can see it puff around him like smoke. It's glorious, and he makes a vow to himself at that moment to never again take for granted the simple joy of standing outside.

The path he finds that he is standing on leads down to the water, and Draco takes his time walking toward the ferryman as he tries to take everything in at once. His eyes are still a bit sensitive, but he can't bring himself to keep them shut for longer than a blink. Through his rapidly welling eyes, he sees the vivid color of the grass and the breathtaking blue that is the sky he never thought to look upon again. As he climbs into the boat he notices the feel of the wood beneath him and again a look of childlike wonder overtakes him. His escort doesn't give any indication that he wants to converse, and Draco is thankful for it because he is overwhelmed as all of his senses are bombarded at once. He marvels at the fact that he can taste the salt from the sea. Everything has been so dull and grey that this seems like a fantasy.

When they finally make it to shore Draco thanks the man and is offered only a grunt in return. Shrugging he makes his way out of the boat, and onto the shore as quickly as he can. Over and over he spins trying to truly believe that he is off that gods forsaken rock. Everything feels real but there is an unshakeable suspicion that resides inside him. What if this is another nightmare? No matter the pleasant start they always end in death.

Draco is still taking in his surroundings, and wondering just what the hell they expect him to do now when he feels someone's eyes on his back. This skill, honed from a very young age, has thankfully not left him. As his skin starts to prickle he slowly reaches into the canvas sack and prays to Merlin that his hand will connect with something that can be used as a weapon. Draco has no wand and had no way of practicing wandless magic. The magic dampening wards that are placed over the cells preclude one from being able to feel their own magical core, and Draco isn't sure he hasn't turned into a squib during his time spent in Azkaban.

He comes up with absolutely nothing that can possibly cause harm unless his attacker is allergic to the bespoke robes he arrived at Azkaban in. Spinning quickly, and preparing to just tackle the unknown person, he has a split second of recognition as he sees the person he is now jumping toward. His shoulders slump slightly even in this tension-filled scenario but become rigid once more as he remembers just who he is dealing with. While Hermione Granger is known as the champion of the underdogs she is also very much a powerful and terrifying witch.

_Why the hell would Granger be here, _Draco thinks just before she speaks?

"Draco, it's ok. I'm not here to cause you any harm. I promise I will explain everything later, but what I can tell you is that I have a portkey that will take us directly to your mother."

At hearing this he lets out a sound reminiscent of a wounded animal and falls to his knees. His mother is at the very least alive, and waiting for him. He finally lets the flood gates open to his tears and feels Granger kneel in front of him as she grabs hold of him tightly but tenderly. Allowing himself to sink into the warmth of her embrace he wonders about the last time someone touched him with a gentle hand and he can't recall it. There's a lot he can't recall anymore. Her arms somehow feel like safety, and Draco briefly wonders why but he allows that his sanity may just be slipping. He manages to choke out, "Mother is ok?"

"She is as well as can be expected in a circumstance such as this, and is very much looking forward to having you home with her", Granger tells him as she sweeps his overly long and dirty hair off of his forehead.

Realizing that he is still being held by Granger, and becoming uncomfortably aware of the state he is in Draco stiffens and leans back. Seeing the concern in her eyes as she takes him in up close confuses him even more. _Why is she looking at me as if I'm someone who matters to her?_ He still doesn't really understand anything, but she has promised to take him home; where ever that may be, and if nothing else, he somehow knows with absolute certainty that he can trust her about this.

Granger stands then and he takes the time to study her. Turnabout is fair play after all. He notices that her mad hair is tamed into loose curls that hit the middle of her back. The fitted yellow jacket compliments her skin tone perfectly, and the tight jeans and knee-high brown boots are showcasing her legs in a way that should be indecent. _When did Granger get hot and why the fuck am I noticing?_ She has put on weight that she desperately needed after the final battle and for some unknown reason, this thought brings him comfort. A thought begins to tickle his brain but he doesn't have the mental stamina right now to chase it down so it can fully form.

Before he can contemplate this, she is standing in front of him and offering her hand to him with that same gentle look she had while holding him. He no longer has enough pride to refuse the action, but he has enough shame to feel the sting of it. She is still scrutinizing him, and although he knows it should feel invasive and rude it doesn't coming from her. It feels like worry for a loved one, and he has to catch himself from grabbing her hand and trying to reassure her.

It then occurs to him that she has been calling him Draco. Not Malfoy. Draco. His world is shifting again, and he has no idea where to place his feet. He is too exhausted and weary to question her about this now, but he attempts to mentally hold on to that thought for later.

Once he is fully upright she holds out a black cloth that must contain the portkey. She smiles at him as she begins to reveal an empty soup tin. At this point, he would follow her anywhere else in the world as long as it wasn't anywhere near here. He notices that she has begun to cry even though she is still smiling at him. Nothing is making sense, and as they are pulled into the void Draco wonders if he lost his mind while imprisoned.

**I'll be seeing y'all soon with chapter 2. Let me know what you thought about it. Even if you didn't like it. Haha. **

**Claw Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Y'all. I am completely overwhelmed by the love and support this fic has garnered. I never expected it but I am so incredibly grateful. The smile on my face is ridiculously big. You guys Rock!**

**I ended up listening to Unsteady by X Ambassadors on repeat. It came on as I was starting to write, and I found it to fit perfectly. I've put myself in my own feels so let's see what happens, yeah? **

**Oh and uh…..not mine, no money. **

**Grammarly is my only wingman on this so ALL the mistakes are mine. **

Draco came awake to the sound of his mother's voice calling his name. Groggily he opened his eyes to the picture of Narcissa Malfoy crying above him and looking as if she hadn't met sleep in weeks. That can't be right though because Narcissa Malfoy is never seen this disheveled. Blinking rapidly it begins to dawn on him that this isn't a trick of his unreliable mind. He can feel the cold floor beneath him and her trembling fingers tracing his face.

"Mother?"

"Oh my Dragon", she whispers as she fiercely pulls him into her embrace. The use of his childhood nickname brings him comfort even now. Especially now.

"Mother."

The passage of time has become meaningless to Draco as they sit there on the hard floor just taking one another in. He has lost count of how many times he has said her name. Their tears can no longer be distinguished from one another's, but **nothing**. Not one thing matters more in this moment than just being grounded to reality by his Mother. He can smell her again. He vaguely remembers that she wears a Bergamot with Rose perfume and as it mixes with a scent that is uniquely her own he finds a small amount of peace. If he wasn't already crying this would be the moment that broke him.

He never thought he would hear her voice again much less be held by her. There's no one left that he cares to impress so he just allows himself to be held like a small child again. There's something to be said for a parents comfort freely given. He never wants to leave this moment, but there are needs now making themselves known that cannot be ignored.

Pulling slightly back he feels her tighten her arms around him as she becomes stiff. Patting her back he begins to reassure her.

"I just need a bathroom."

This causes an even more pained expression to cross her face as she holds his face within her hands. Neither of them can bring themselves to fully let go yet.

"Of course, Dragon. Would you like me to show you to your rooms or would you prefer a house-elf?"

Giving her a tight smile he tells her, "I would prefer your company."

What else does one say about this?

_I'm scared. Please don't leave me alone. I still can't quite believe you're real. _

The smile this causes has made the slight humiliation worth it.

The trek up the stairs is taking much longer than it should, but Draco just doesn't have the energy or stamina needed to accomplish this task easily. His joints are stiff from the deplorable conditions he was kept in, not to mention the abuse he is sure has caused permanent damage. As they enter the bedroom he takes nothing in but how soft the carpet is. It's such a simple thing but he knows that he has been fundamentally changed and won't be taking the simple things granted for a long while. Just inhaling clean air has become an unimaginable pleasure.

Narcissa steers him toward the bathroom door, and he lets out the heaviest sigh of his life as he notices the tub already filling and steaming. _Thank Merlin for mothers like his_. Breathing in as deeply as he exhaled he vaguely recognizes the scent. His mother must read his face because she tells him, "it's the specialty blend from your childhood that always managed to calm you. A miracle that." A shadow of her former smirk emerges but it's just enough to relieve Draco of some of his stress. Squeezing his hand and causing him to look at her she just stares at him and he understands her perfectly right then. He can't stop looking at her either, and muses that it will be a very long time before she is comfortable being away from him for long periods of time. She conjures him some clean clothes as she makes her way back to his bedroom to wait.

Gathering the tatters of what is left of his courage he lifts his head to peer at a reflection he hasn't seen in two years. The person staring back is unrecognizable to even himself. Gaunt cheeks and sunken eyes. Dirty brown hair and an unmanageable beard. Dingy skin and bony body. His eyes appear dull instead of the vivid grey of what he now thinks of as 'before'. The white, almost translucent, blond that is a Malfoy trademark is nowhere to be seen. _Who is this person? Who are you? Who am I? _

Seeing enough of that horror show, he has no desire to gaze upon his mess of a naked body too. Turning toward the prefect-sized bathtub he begins to tear the sullied cloth from his person. This isn't a hard feat considering how old the fabric is and what it's been through.

He wars with himself for a moment about whether he would rather jump in or luxuriate in the feeling of sinking in. It takes him a split second to come to a decision. The splash he makes is most certainly undignified, but he cannot wait any longer to feel warm water on his body and to finally feel clean. It takes four refills of the bath before he really starts to feel clean. Watching the black water swirl down the drain has become something of a cathartic experience. He wishes his sins and shame could be washed away just as easily.

Picking up his wet hair he grimaces. This mess can't possibly be worked through and he would rather not keep it as a souvenir. No need for physical reminders when the mental ones may never leave.

Sending up a quick prayer to whoever may be listening he calls for his childhood elf and is filled with relief when Mona appears.

"Master Draco! You is back! Mona felt it when you returned with The Missy but I is so happy to see you! How can Mona serve?"

Lifting his hair again he shows it to the elf and tells her to get rid of it along with the filth on his face.

"Yes sir, Master Draco, sir! Mona will take care of that immediately".

With a snap of her fingers, Draco's head suddenly feels lighter. He can't stop his hands from reaching up to run over his face and head. His skin is smoother than he can recall in memory and his hair feels exactly like the length and texture as it did in his prime at Hogwarts. Post hair gel phase of course.

"Thank you, Mona", Draco says in his underused gravely voice. The elf startles at being thanked but then just bows and departs with a quiet pop.

Refilling the tub a final time he allows himself to lean back and just take in everything around him. He wants to know many things such as where they are and the fate of his father, but the water is so heavenly and soothing he is being lulled into a state of unconsciousness. The smells are doing their job in relaxing him even if he can't identify them yet. He imagines that a lot of things will have to be relearned including scents. Draco is amazed that he even recognized his mother's.

Just as he feels his mind drifting into sleep he remembers the elf mentioning 'The Missy'. _Why is Granger known by my elf? _

This thought isn't enough to hold him to an awakened state though and soon he's snoring softly as exhaustion is finally allowed to overtake him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time he wakes it's to shouts of his name and his shoulders being roughly shaken. It takes a few heartbeats for him to realize what has happened, with the biggest clue being how sore his throat now is.

"I'm awake. Step out please and I'll join you once I am properly clothed."

Narcissa appears as if she wants to argue but must recognize that he is trying to save some of his dignity. And isn't that embarrassing in itself? On top of seeing him in the throes of a nightmare while naked in a bath, she's giving him the illusion of pride. Its reminiscent of a parent hovering around a toddler learning to walk just waiting to catch them as soon as they wobble.

Again though, that thought flits away quickly. He is just left with shadows of those emotions now. Who is he to feel pride and dignity? What is there to be proud of? He's done nothing but cower and follow a mad man down a doomed and damned path. Curled into himself within that hellhole to not draw notice to himself. Not that it did him any good. Just look at where that has gotten him... A shell of not even what he was. Is there even a path from here to what he could have been? What is the point of even being here? There's nothing left for him but for a mother that loves him. Maybe that will be enough.

As he climbs out of the bath he feels and hears multiple joints pop. With this comes the realization that he would not have survived another two years in Azkaban. Adding to the list of things he wants to know is why and how he ended up being released. Two years is a long way from the ten years he was given.

Grabbing a towel that has been charmed to stay warm he takes his time rubbing it all over his body. Another simple marvel that is now ingrained into the 'heavenly' section of his brain along with running water and clean air.

Slipping into the ultra-light robes she has left he makes his way back to the mirror over the sink. His appearance is better but he still is wraith-like. It will take time to regain the weight but there may be no length of time that can make the dead look in his eyes disappear.

Taking another deep inhale he prepares himself for the conversation he knows is about to happen. Once she sets her mind to something she doesn't easily drop it. It's one of his favorite and least favorite things about her. She wouldn't be Narcissa Black Malfoy if not for that though.

Once he has joined her in the sitting room and places himself on the couch beside her, he notices that she has arranged for crackers and a light soup to be set out for him. Turning towards the floor to ceiling windows he realizes that night has fallen. He doesn't know how long he has spent just staring at the stars as he slowly eats but he does notice when the room takes on a different tone. Apparently, some things like recognizing the weight of her eyes on you can't be taken away by even Azkaban. All those years of being raised by her has that ingrained in his DNA.

Her gaze penetrates his silence, and he is the first to break.

"I have nightmares. They manifested not long after my sentence began. No, I will not be discussing them with you and no, I will not be seeing a healer about them either."

The look she gives him is full of parental disapproval but she decides not to push this right now, and with a roll of her ice-blue eyes says, "Well then, will you at least consent to someone checking you for injuries?"

Exasperation sneaks into his voice as he replies, "Mother, I am not up to a stranger poking and prodding me while asking invasive questions."

"Who said anything about a stranger?"

The main door to this set of rooms swings open and in steps Severus Snape. Draco now knows that all of this has either been an elaborate dream his mind conjured to protect him or he's dead. He knows which of those scenarios is more likely.

"Fuck, I've died haven't I? At least this doesn't seem like hell. Could have gone a lot worse. Honestly didn't expect to end up anywhere much less someplace that's decent." Of course right when I begin to trust that this is reality my mind shatters on me. Even if this isn't death it can't be genuine. His luck has been on vacation since the end of 5th year. Why did he allow himself to start believing?

"Language, Draco."

Shaking himself out of that dismal thought trail, he begins to form a retort when the intimidating visage of the Potions Master begins to billow towards him. "Do get ahold of yourself. Surely the time spent in Azkaban hasn't completely addled your brain. You are alive, although I am not yet certain about well."

"Prove it."

With his dare issued his godfather reaches out and hugs him.

"Yep, definitely dead."

"Oh fine you insolent brat", Severus replies as he then reaches up and whacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow. Yeah alright, I'm alive and it's really you. How are you alive though? I got word that you were dead right before the Aurors arrested me after the Final Battle."

"That is very much a discussion for another day. Right now I would like to evaluate you to determine what kind of damage has been done to you, and that we must deal with."

Severus begins waving his wand around Draco's head and slowly makes his way down. It is a testimony to his treatment on the 'Rock From Hades' that he makes not even the slightest movement when a wand is placed at his head. This isn't even about trust. His own mother could place her wand near his head and he should feel just a spike of fear at a deadly weapon being pointed at him while he is defenseless. It is how purebloods, and Slytherins in particular, are raised. _One must always remain on high alert. Your guard must never be dropped. Never allow yourself to be unarmed_. He has failed on every count. Draco still doesn't know if he still has access to magic. His core still hasn't made itself known.

As Severus continues with his examination Draco notices a piece of parchment hovering behind his dark head with a quill taking down notes.

"What's that for?", he asks as he points it out.

"Evidence", replies the measured baritone.

"Evidence? Evidence for what?"

His answer is just the lift of an eyebrow and muttered words that sound a lot like know-it-all.

Once Severus seems satisfied with what he's done, he directs Draco to lie down and takes his leave to gather what he needs to prepare the potions that will restore him. Restore as much as they can anyway. After handing him a sleeping draught Narcissa settles into a chair beside the bed as he begins to drift in and out of sleep. He's forgotten again to ask any of the questions he had thought of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight is now filtering into his eyes as he hears footsteps entering his room. He doesn't want to leave the peaceful state that the most satisfyingly comfortable bed has put him in. Needs must and all that has him opening his eyes and nodding his in head in acknowledgment though.

"You will take these three now. There's a blood replenisher, strengthening solution, and a cell growth accelerator. The last one is going to help all of the main potions do their jobs four times as fast. Once those begin to take effect you will need to take the skelegrow", Severus says the bit about the cell acceleration with a slightly smug look and Draco just knows it's of his own invention.

"I've also brought you a high dosage of dreamless sleep. You're going to want that for after the skelegrow kicks in and before I reset and re-break most of your bones. Because of how extensive this has to be you will be dosed heavily with the dreamless sleep and pain potions. The combination of such a high dosage of the two is likely to cause hallucinations and odd dreams."

Draco doesn't care about any of that. He's been presented with a way for his body to feel close to normal again and not that of a 120 year old wizard, and there's no way in hell he won't take it. What's a little pain to restore when he is sure the pain that destroyed was worse.

"Let's get on with it", is the last thing he utters before the screaming starts. As the darkness mercifully begins to overtake him, he would swear that at the last second between awareness and the void of nothing, he felt the gentlest hands tracing his face as the most pleasant smell he had ever encountered surrounded him.

**P.S. I've been following my plot gators on this. They just take me all over the bayou and I'm helpless at ignoring them. I'm just as surprised as you about some of the things happening. I promise that we will see Hermione soon but I thought it was important to give Narcissa this time and interaction with her son. Maybe that's just the mother in me. **

**Let me know what y'all liked and even the things you didn't. I look forward to hearing from you and I'm always up for a discussion. **

**Claw Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. It was mentioned in a review that the last chapter was gentler than the first. I just thought I would take a moment and let y'all know that it's intentional and I do have a point with doing that. Thank you, Moon, for bringing that up. :)**

**Another reviewer mentioned a song that reminded them of Draco so I went and gave it a listen and then added it to my playlist for this fic. If you have a song suggestion for this fic I would love to know about it so I can add it!**

**Brynnmbutler I'm saving your rec for another chapter. That song sparked some new things. Thanks!**

**I started out listening to a lot of Linkin Park for this and ended with A Thousand Years. So, yeah...**

**Still just Grammarly as my copilot.**

All Draco can feel is pain. Never-ending, agonizing, unbearable pain. He was wrong about this not hurting as badly as when the damage was first inflicted. So wrong. So very very wrong. His nerves feel like they have been doused in fuel and set on fire. His skin feels tight and like it is shrinking, making the scars that litter his body feel like they're being ripped open. He aches to the very marrow of his bones; this pain feels endless.

He can't tell where anything of himself begins or ends. All that exists is this torment. Sweat is running down his face and rolling off his body. The robe he has on is completely soaked through, and it feels like he's laying in a puddle of water on the bed.

There is no intentional rest happening here. While awake, it hurts too much to fall into a natural sleep. It's only in the moments where the pain completely overwhelms him that he is finally allowed to pass out.

Trying to pry open his eyes is a monumental feat that he just doesn't have the will to follow through on. Is he in hell now? It certainly feels like it. While he is sure he deserves hell, he never imagined it would feel this excruciating. The only thing worse than the pain is the utter hopelessness creeping in. This agony is never going to end. He feels a part of him die at this realization.

As he tries to swallow he realizes that what he is trying to force down isn't saliva, but blood. Did he bite his tongue or did he shred the tender lining of his throat while screaming? He's not screaming now but that's only because he is now aware enough to grit his teeth. Because of how severe and all-encompassing the pain is he isn't able to pinpoint any one point of injury. _Merlin, just please make it stop. I'll be better. I'll be good. I'll be quiet. Whatever you want, just please stop hurting me. _

As these thoughts are running around his mind he feels a small hand grip the back of his neck and tip his head back. A cool liquid is poured into his mouth and another hand begins to massage his throat. The pain does ease a little but it's the hands that are the most soothing. Everywhere they touch the pain is lessened and disappearing. Draco doesn't know what deity has come to help him, or why, but he isn't in any position to question it. The hands of, what he is sure is, an angel begins to set him back down but he manages to croak out, "don't."

His angel freezes so he pushes himself to say something else. "Touch…...help, " comes out on a ragged breath, and causes his body to sag as just doing that has zapped what strength he managed to find.

"Oh love. Shh."

With that puzzling statement said those miraculous hands begin to tenderly trace his face, and the sweetest voice begins to sing in a language he doesn't recognize. As fingers trace his jaw he feels it begin to ease and release. Downward she continues to delicately touch him everywhere, leaving nothing but peace and contentment in her wake. The touch is so full of compassion that no sexual tones are present even as she passes down his stomach and over his pelvis. He just feels safe.

Once at his feet he hears her start to slowly move back toward his head. He has no idea what she's doing until he no longer feels damp. The sweat coating his body is disappearing as she works, and he suddenly feels clean. Unexpectedly his mouth tastes like mint causing his tongue to reflexively swipe across his teeth. The feel of clean and whole teeth startles him. Draco knows he left Azkaban with less teeth than he possessed when he arrived. With no wand, he had no way to clean them while taking care of the rest of himself, and the guards never cared where their hits landed. Relief flows through him as he realizes he won't have to ask someone for help fixing his mouth. What is one more indignity at this point worth? More than he has to give.

The soothing song comes to an end as she grabs his hand, shifting his focus back to her. Draco doesn't think he will ever get tired of the way those hands feel on him. Another thing to add to his mental list of 'never take for granted again.' Kind touches.

Pulling on his face with more force than she has previously shown she says, "I will never again allow any harm to come to you. I am so sorry I couldn't help you before but I vow to keep you safe from now on. Never again, Draco. Never again."

At these words, Draco hesitates between opening his eyes to look upon his savior or staying in a state of ignorance. Those words are too intriguing for him to ignore though, and cause him to turn his head toward the melodic voice. As his eyes open he is shocked once again to find Granger beside him. _Huh, Severus wasn't kidding about those hallucinations. This is much better than the three-headed spider though. _

"Why are you here?"

She gives him a smile that is as beautiful and it is heartbreaking once again just adding to his confusion.

"For you of course."

How many times can the perception of his world be thrown into flux by her words?

_Yep. Definitely hallucinating. No way is Hermione Granger standing in my room, and looking at me like that._

"That's nice."

This causes a soft laugh from her right before she steps closer and grabs his hand once more.

"Rest, Draco. You may feel better physically but you're going to crash soon from all of that accelerated healing."

"Your skin is so soft. Smell nice too. Make me feel warm. It's nice, " he slurs to her as he begins to easily drift into sleep.

It's as she is shutting the door that a thought sparks across his brain. He recognizes her scent.

Once the door is shut, Hermione turns and leans her back against it as she allows the stress of the last few days drain from her body.

She has never before been made to feel this helpless. Even being on the run with Harry never cut this deep. And helplessness is not something she deals with well. 'Brightest Which of My Age' she scoffs to herself. _Fat lot of good that's done me. _

Coaching herself through some breathing exercises, she learned during 3rd year testing, she gathers herself. Straightened shoulders, calm face, battle-ready posture. Some things never leave you.

She has managed to pull herself together just as she hears, "How is he?"

Looking up, her eyes connect with the same vivid shade of grey as possessed by the son.

"His body finally became exhausted enough to allow my magic to actually do its job. Just my presence was enough to calm him before but when his body experienced that level of pain while healing his core perceived all other magic as a threat."

"Thank Merlin. I don't think any of us could have bared another day of that, " Lucius replies with an uncharacteristic flash of relief showing on his face.

"Most certainly not. I'm sure the sound of his screams will haunt my sleep for years to come, " she whispers.

"Speaking of sleep, I believe it is time you indulged in it."

Taking a deep breath she replies, "No time for that yet. I have many miles to go before I sleep."

She can feel the disapproval before she even looks up. There's nothing to be don for it though. She physically cannot rest until she finishes these tasks.

The sound of heels approaching saves her from the inevitable argument, and they both turn to greet the new arrival. While Narcissa Malfoy should certainly look tired she appears in an immaculate set of robes and every hair in place. No sign of the weariness that must plague her. Hermione has learned to appreciate this about the older witch. It's all about the image she presents. She has learned to never show weakness in the past couple of years. Even with those you trust; it's good practice. You pick up some nifty things hanging around Slytherins.

"Cissa, darling, Miss Granger was just informing me of how Draco's recovery is going. It appears that her magic has finally been allowed to heal him."

"Hermione, Lucius. But yes. I was finally able to heal him, and from all of my research, this indicates that his magical core is still working. Though, it seems to be at a critically low level. The longer he rests and recuperates, the better chance his core has of building itself up again. Thankfully, we shouldn't have to go through that again. I don't want to think of how we would be forced to exhaust him. I'll go over my notes with Severus once I get back, and we should get a clearer picture of what is happening."

As she is speaking she can literally see the strain leave Narcissa. She can relate to this. Everyone has been on edge of the last three days waiting for Draco to begin the journey to healing. Sleep had been scarce, tempers easily reached, and stress levels high. As her last sentence registers those ice-y blues narrow on her.

"Get back? Back from where? Is there anything you need? We can hold dinner until you return. The weather is turning cold, dear."

Lucius ends up coming to her rescue. It's still surprising how well they have managed to get along together. They've both been tempered by the war. She is no longer as naive as she once was, and he no longer believes himself above all others. Not that he has become humble. He is a Malfoy after all. She helps with that when needed while he reminds her there is always more to learned no matter how much you think you know. Somewhere in all of that, they managed to find a mutual respect.

"Miss Granger is a grown witch, Cissa. She does not have to give her itinerary to you, and you do not have to cluck about like a mother hen."

Letting out a chuckle, Hermione smiles softly and turns her head toward Narcissa before the woman can hex her husband, "Oh, it's alright. You know I never mind. I just have a few errands to run and then a stop at Grimmauld. Don't hold dinner, I'll just grab take away on my way to Harry's. And yes, I'll be grabbing my coat on the way out."

With an exasperated sniff toward Lucius, Narcissa pulls Hermione toward her and envelops her in her hug that doesn't need words. Everything is being said with their easy breaths.

After making a stop at Ollivanders and Honeydukes Hermione arrives on the stoop of Grimmauld Place. Not bothering to knock she easily walks through the wards that are in place. There is no hateful and vile Black to greet her by screaming insults or dark and dank halls that make you nervous to walk down. No more dust clouds to walk through that made lungs seize. No more damp smell. None of those things inhabit this house now.

Grimmauld is a much lighter and cleaner place now. Turns out that there is something therapeutic in remodeling and cleaning by hand. Every torn down wall and thrown out piece of outdated furniture can be connected to a bad day that belongs to either Harry or Hermione. Every painted wall and polished piece of furniture contains tears and screams. For such a light and airy looking place now it sure has it's share of heartbreak that built it.

Walking to the kitchen she finds Harry sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea. When he notices her he holds a cup out to her that she knows is exactly how she likes it. Walking towards him she takes it and places herself directly across from him at the worn table. The table, that managed to make it through the great purge, and will probably always remain because of the two Marauders initials carved on the underside.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes. Did you bring the files home with you?"

"Of course I did. You ask. I deliver, " he says with a grin.

Letting out a pained breathe she says, "If you saw what they did to him. God….I don't know how he made it this long. I'm still mad at myself for not getting him out earlier."

Taking his glasses off and pinching his nose in a manner reminiscent of Snape, Harry grabs her hand. "You did everything you could have possibly done. We all did. They needed someone to pay, and they weren't giving up that prize without a fight. You know that, Mi."

"I know" comes whooshing out as her voice lowers and causes the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up with her next words. "They're going to pay. They all will."

I feel like I should probably mention that I don't have a set posting schedule. I'm a SAHM of 4 who also home schools. So time to write is never consistent. Is what it is. Lol

And yes I've had the Malfoys get along with our girl again but I really adore it so that's what y'all get. Maybe one day I'll try my hand at evil Malfoys, but today is not that day. ;)

Claw Out


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have a massive apology to make! Dramioneszn is actually the reviewer who gave me the song rec. I have no idea how I didn't write your name down right. I'm sorry! The chapter you inspired is coming up soon! **

**Sam Smith played a lot in the background for this one. I don't know why. Haha**

**This took longer to write than I wanted to. This story is actually plotted out, and yet nothing went where it was supposed to. **

****looks around for something to wrestle plot gators into submission****

Arriving back at Malfoy Manor with the dawn, the exhaustion that she has been fighting all week finally overtakes her. She cannot tell you how she made it to her room much less back into the Manor. All she knows is the feeling of cool sheets, and blissful darkness once her body collapses onto the bed.

A persistent and loud knocking on her door startles her awake. Only one person in residence actually has the decency to knock. Groggily sitting up she calls out, "Come on in, Severus."

Entering in his brusque and always black manner he says, "It is about time you answered. Stop your lazing about. There's not much time to waste, and we need to go over some odd results I noticed when I was reviewing all of the recent data we collected."

_I see that decency only extends so far_, she thinks. Nodding her head at him, and holding up her hand, Hermione rubs the sleep from her eyes and rises from the bed, leading him into the sitting room. Looking down she notes that she is still wearing her rumpled clothes from the day before. Shrugging one shoulder she decides that's toward the bottom of her list of things to worry about.

The light coming in through the floor to ceiling windows is still soft, giving the light lavender and grey color scheme a comforting quality. This room has become her second favorite room in the manor. The library is first of course, but this room has become a refuge for her when it felt like her world was ending. Fondly recalling how Narcissa talked her into staying here and making these rooms truly hers, she smiles. The old Hermione protested every step of the way until it was pointed out to her how insulting that was. This Hermione has been exposed to Slytherins on a daily basis for a couple of years now and knows her worth. Having Slytherin friends is certainly good for one's confidence.

Not stopping in her stride she throws over her shoulder, "Please have a seat. I'll be back in a few minutes." She closes the door with no small amount of satisfaction on his impatient huff. He deserves it for the rude awakening.

Stepping towards her vanity she wearily grabs her toothbrush and gets to work. By the time she's finished washing her face, she knows that not more than five minutes have passed. A shower would have been preferable, but that Hogwarts education taught her some valuable lessons. One of the foremost being that one never keeps the Potions Master waiting.

Giving a heavy sigh, and one last long look toward the shower of all showers, she collects herself enough to walk back into her sitting room. She hopes that he at least arranged for tea while she was gone.

Taking a seat across from him on a couch so comfortable that only a Malfoy can afford it, she smiles slightly when she notices that there is in fact tea at the ready, and right beside that is a pepper up potion. Suppressing the little wave of affection this causes, her countenance becomes sober as she replies, "Now that I'm awake…...stop being such a prat. I am very much aware of what our time frame is. You could even say that I'm the expert on it."

His reply is just another of his raised eyebrows that makes her twitch to smack him. She doesn't have a death wish so she settles for rolling her eyes back at him.

Still not speaking he straightens his cuffs and leans forward to hand her a sheet of parchment.

Scanning it quickly out of habit Hermione is suddenly brought to a halt.

Looking up she asks, "Are you sure this is accurate?"

Scoffing, he says, "Of course I am."

"I'm sorry. Of course, you are. I'm just having trouble believing this, that's all. A tracker coming from that office? And brilliant job on tracing this by the way."

He softens at this and acknowledges her apology with a slight jerk of his head. That's the best that she will get, but she is thankful for what she received anyway.

Bringing her attention from the parchment back to his stern face she says, "I'm going to need to make a personal appearance at the Ministry. While Harry is always willing to help, I don't want to put this on him."

"You mean trust him with it."

"That is not what I meant. I trust him with it, it's just I don't know what we will find once we get there. You know, one day you're going to have to accept that he really isn't a bad person."

"Oh, I've accepted that. Didn't do anything to help how annoying the little idiot is though."

Laughing softly, Hermione just shakes her head and settles in to go over all of their notes. She knows that once again sleep isn't making an appearance any time soon, but the call to work on this is overwhelming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming awake suddenly, Hermione becomes aware of something very wrong. It feels like utter chaos. Invisible lines being cut into her skin. Too hot to approach comfortable. The air is too thin to catch a full breath.

Jumping out of bed with her wand at the ready she doesn't slow in her movements to even grab a robe to throw over her skimpy shorts and ratty too big t-shirt.

As she reaches the door it is jerked open from the other side, and looking down with her wand leading the way, she sees a trembling elf.

"Mona is sorry Missy. The Missy is needed. Quickly quickly. We must be going. Now Missy."

Without giving Hermione another second to process everything that is happening, the tiny elf grabs onto her wrist, and they suddenly appear in the middle of Draco's bedroom.

The screams coming from the bed immediately grab Hermione's attention. Fully awake now, she begins running toward the haunting sound. She should have known as soon as she woke up. _Why didn't I know how bad it is?_ Arriving at his side she takes his face into her hands. As she begins to try to calm him she notices that he is covered in sweat, and he isn't aware of anything going on around him again. He's not supposed to be like this again. Never again. She had promised.

"What happened? He's supposed to be healing," she yells as she looks wildly around the room, and finally her eyes land on Severus as he enters the room. Not one second behind is Narcissa and Lucius. Once more, Narcissa looks perfect, but Hermione barely registers this fact.

Severus doesn't waste any time and is by the bed before she can even ask him for his help. He is a study in concentration as he begins to wave his wand to evaluate Draco. While foolish wand-waving still doesn't belong in potions he is, without a doubt, quite adept at healing, and starts to chant in a low voice.

At this point, she places her hands upon the top of his head to conduct her own evaluation. She trusts Severus but there are some things that only she can do.

It is as they both reach the center of his chest that Hermione can feel a shift in the atmosphere, and her magic instinctively latches onto his core and begins pouring itself into him. It feels so cold and lonely inside, and just this tiny glimpse of what he must feel fills her with despair. Tears begin to fall down her face as she pushes her magic harder to heal him. The destructive force becomes aware of another presence taking control, and it's as if a game of tug-of-war ignites.

Doubling down she grits her teeth and becomes angry. No way. No way is this evil erasing all of her hard work. No way is it taking him from her when she just got him. No way does it get to win. Pushing with everything she has she begins to scream from how intense this process has become.

It feels alive and cognizant as it tries to pull on Draco's magic. It's a malevolent black hole, and its only function is to swallow all of the light in its path. The temperature is rapidly dropping, and the cold makes her lose her breath as it's freezing tendrils begin to curl into the magical stream coming from her core into Draco. _God, how did he survive this? _

This ends up being the final straw for Hermione. Slowing her breathing intentionally she takes stock of everything around her and shuts it out. On a deep inhale she starts to pull all traces of her magic to her center. It's on the exhale that she unleashes her own brand of hell onto it.

Her fire burns through the ice with ease. Seeking and destroying, no trace of this malicious stain is left unnoticed or untouched. Her magic doesn't slow on its path until it can sense every part of this sinister force is eradicated.

It seems as if hours have passed in place of the minutes when Severus finally straightens and informs them, "A curse was activated. It was apparently lying almost dormant until a moment just like this. Like a parasite, it's been feeding on him while it lies in wait. Once his magical core and physical body healed the curse was supposed to kill him instantly. It's a very nasty and insidious thing. Your presence here is the only thing that saved him. Something the attacker didn't take into account."

Hearing this, Hermione's eyes instantly turn black and what looks to be golden lightning appears to be running from her pupil outward. That same lightening is sparking from her hair and dancing down toward the floor. Everywhere it touches her skin begins to glow a pearlescent white. Her figure begins to take on a golden glow from behind her, and the shadow of wings can be seen on the wall across from her.

The air has now taken on an oppressive feel, and the small hairs on the arms of everyone else present are standing at attention. The room full of predator personality people now feel like the prey. Narcissa shifts slightly closer to Lucius just as Severus begins to move towards Draco.

Noticing this, an unholy voice emerges from Hermione's mouth. Her natural voice is still present but there is now a deeper layer underneath. It holds hints of the old Gods within it.

"Touch what is mine and die."

Severus immediately freezes, and visibly swallows. Even he won't get between a veela and her mate.

Wasting not a second more the veela's magic takes over, and Draco is now bathed in the strange glow coming off of Hermione. It's miraculous to watch his body begins to fill out, and his skin becomes smooth. It is as if some invisible line is traveling from his head to his feet as everything is set right. Once the glow fades he now appears to be in prime health; looking as he always should have been allowed to.

Draco shifts and opens his eyes just as Hermione's body hits the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks go out to my coven for listening to me whine and talk about this chapter for the past week. **

**And y'all go check out my girl Vines fics. Lovely girl's writing is delightful and naughty, and will really make you think about characters in a different way. **

**You can find her under TinkerVine le Fey in my Favorite users section. **


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Ch. 5

Hermione comes awake to the soft evening light filtering into her bedroom through the sheer curtains. Slowly opening her eyes she begins to take inventory of herself and realizes with a wince that everything aches. Joints are stiff as she begins to move around, and her muscles feel strained. Trying to remember is difficult, and only vague impressions are coming through. Blinding light. Rage. Comfort. Draco...

An even and measured voice to her left startles her, and she quickly turns towards it.

"So this is what it's like to be on the other side of this scenario."

Sitting right there in front of her on a chair that belongs in her sitting room is Draco. His face betrays nothing of what he is feeling but she can feel trickles of apprehension and concern moving down her spine. Curiosity is the feeling coming through the loudest though.

All she can do is stare. His appearance is perfect. No traces of Azkaban remain on him. No scars. No ragged edges. No dull skin.

His eyes though. Oh, his eyes. They hold everything. Pain lances through her chest that she could not instantly fix all of the hurts. Those mental scars run deep. He deserves so much better than that.

Shaking herself out of her slow perusal of his person she gives all of her attention to looking into those haunted grey eyes.

"Um...hello."

He doesn't even twitch. Just continues staring at her. She can feel her face heat up as she brings her hands together in her lap for a nervous fidget.

"Is there something you needed?"

This statement does garner a reaction but nothing like what she was expecting. He laughs. A full-bodied and deep laugh that makes her skin prickle and causes a shiver to overtake her. He doesn't notice as he continues to shake his head back and forth until sound leaves him. Finally taking control of himself he stills and she becomes the target of all of his attention once more.

"I need a lot of things. The first thing I need to know though is why you are living in my house."

"Well, that is going to require some tea and a bit of food to get through." Without breaking eye contact she calls out for Mona. When the little elf arrives Hermione finally allows her gaze to focus somewhere else.

"What can Mona so for The Missy?"

Glancing once more at his unmoving form she shifts some more on the bed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Mona. Please bring us some tea and something of fortifying to eat into my sitting room."

Thanking the elf as she disappears, Hermione then leads him into the sitting room and places herself on her favorite seat as he sits down on her couch. Watching him move is a study in grace, and she finds herself thankful that at least he has that back. Her veela rustles around at this and she knows that it won't settle down any more until every part of him is healed, including his mind.

The awkward silence is heavy and remains unbroken until they both have a cup of tea and have eaten a few sandwiches.

Realizing that she can no longer put off this inquisition she tries to calm herself. Her gaze remains on the table between them.

"It would be helpful if you told me what your parents and Severus have already informed you of. I imagine that you don't want to suffer through information being repeated."

He still doesn't give anything away when his voice comes out bored.

"I am aware that you worked with my parents and Severus to get me released. We will be revisiting how you came to be so well acquainted that you call him Severus. I know that they were not allowed to bring me home which is why you did. I know that you healed me. I know that you live here. What I don't have the answer to is why. Why would you work to release me? Why would you stay here, in the home of people that have tried to kill you? Why would you do any of it?"

By the end of his tirade, he is yelling. He lost his bored indifference around the middle of his questions.

Each angry word is like a slap to her face. His displeasure, anger, and curiosity are now coming through loud and clear, and banging against her. Mingling with those hard-hitting emotions is a feeling of being lost. Unable to help herself she reaches out to try and touch him. Just to try to bring him some bit of comfort.

She is not prepared for the way he violently recoils away from her or the stabbing pain of his rejection.

"Don't. Don't touch me. Just answer me. I need to know what is happening. Why are you doing all of this? Why can I tell you that you're upset? What is happening?"

Not being able to stand another moment of this she blurts out, "I'm a veela and you're my mate."

All movement ceases, and it feels like time itself has come to a standstill. Her whole world begins to narrow down into one tiny point that is directed at Draco as she awaits his reaction.

After what feels like minutes pass he begins to shake his head. "Repeat that."

"I'm a veela and you are my mate."

Backing away from her with a look of utter horror on his face he says, "I'm going to need time to process that."

Hermione's heart feels like it has shattered into a million jagged pieces as the door closes behind him. As her knees hit the ground she can feel his panic and fear. She would do anything to fix this for him. Anything. Even staying away from him. She will have to talk with Lucius though. His mind won't continue to heal if she isn't close by and they will be thrown right back to square one again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stepping out of the long-awaited shower Hermione makes her way to the mirror to study herself. Reaching up she begins to trace the dark bags under her eyes that haven't been present since her days on the run. Placing hee hands down palm first on to the counter she allows herself to sag. This is becoming almost too much to bear. She wishes that she could have eased him into this news after he had made a full recovery. Now they have a slightly unstable Draco being thrown into even more turmoil.

She allows her rage to come to the forefront as she thinks about how many things haven't been fair. He should have never seen the inside of Azkaban. He shouldn't have been abused. He should have been out living his life the past 2 years and allowed to heal from the trauma of the war before being thrown into that cesspool.

Letting that anger fly, the mirror begins to crack in front of her. She watches as the largest crack begins to give the appearance of splitting her face in two. Scoffing she then lets out a laugh that is absent of mirth at the imagery. She wishes with everything in her at that moment that she wasn't a veela.

Gaining control of herself once more she waves a hand to repair the mirror and allows her mental armor to go up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giving the door to Lucius' study a few firm knocks she cracks it open and looks in when she doesn't detect the presence of any wards. They have worked together long enough now for her to be comfortable interrupting him. Lucius looks up from the large tome he was writing in and places his Pheonix feather quill down.

"Please, come in, Miss Granger. Severus assured us that all you required was rest. I admit to being afraid for his well being when he informed Cissy of that fact. I am glad to see you up and about. Should we call for Cissy now?"

Stepping fully into his study she sets herself gingerly down onto the black velvet chaise lounge across from his cherry wood desk. Even the indecent amount of time she spent in the hot bath hasn't erased all of her pains.

"Don't bother her yet Lucius. Something has come up and I would like for her to keep her plausible deniability. I fear what his anger may cause is he feels like everyone has turned against him. He was polite when he left my room but the emotions coming off of him…" She trails off here and a visible tremble in her hands can be clearly seen.

Lucius has given her his full attention now and is sitting straight-backed in his chair with his hands placed lightly in front of him on the desk.

"He was not receptive?"

"Not at all. The feelings coming from him are near overwhelming but the prominent two at the moment are Fear and Anger. Anger at feeling trapped again. He views this as another prison sentence. I cannot make him choose me. I will not make him choose me. All I need is to somehow be near. He doesn't have to be made aware of my presence."

Standing up now she begins to pace in front of the ornate fireplace behind where she was seated. "I just need time. Please help me get time."

At this Lucius rises from his seat and makes his way to her. Grabbing her shoulders and making her give him her attention he says, "Hermione, of course, I will help you. I am offended that you thought for even a moment that I would not. We are going to need to bring Severus in on this. Surely the master spy can help with sneaking."

The smile that began with the use of her first name blooms into its full glory at his last statement.

"You know he's going to pretend to hate it even though we know he secretly loves all that mystery."

"Of that, I have no doubt, my dear."

Hermione follows his lead as he takes his seat again. Taking out his wand from his walking stick he calls forth his peacock Patronus and sends it with a brief message for Severus to come to the study as soon as he is available.

Both of them become lost in their thoughts as they wait and look up sharply at the entrance of Severus into the room.

"Dramatic as ever. Would it kill you to gently open a door, " Lucius asks with a raised eyebrow.

Scoffing Severus makes his way fully into the room and stands beside Lucius' desk.

"What seems to be the problem now? I can't imagine it involves anything good if the two of you are in on it together."

"Hey! We've worked together plenty of times for good thank you very much. Or did you forget all those grants we netted for your research?" The indignation is coming through strong but the mirth in Hermione's eyes completely ruins the effect.

"Children, please. We have a matter of great importance to discuss. Let us get on with it."

With that, the three begin an hour-long plotting session. The wizarding world really is lucky that the three of them haven't plotted to take over the ministry.

It is as they are departing the room that Severus stops her and asks, "are you prepared for the possibility of him completely rejecting you?"

Giving him her saddest smile yet she nods. "I can't help but do whatever he needs. If he asks that of me I will do it and accept the consequences."

Clearing his throat his voice comes out more gruff than normal.

"Well then, would you like to tell me how the Daily Prophet came to be in possession of photographs of Euphemus Edgerton having sexual relations with a goat?"

She doesn't answer this time except to give him a shark-like grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Ch.6

Once the door is closed behind him, Draco starts running. He doesn't have a destination in mind. All he knows is that there isn't enough air getting into his lungs. His throat feels tight and pained and he is sure if he looked down that his skin would be crawling with ants.

_Veela? Mate? No. No, no, no, no._

Continuing to run, he makes it to the stairs that lead down toward the main doors. Just a little further and he can breathe. The giant oak double doors open before he even has a chance to slam into them. Not worrying about how or why he does not slow as he makes it into the fresh air.

The cold that hits his face shocks him into taking the first full breath. Taking a sharp left, Draco finally slows when he sees the pond come into view. Jogging now he makes his way to the giant Willow tree and stops under it at his favorite spot from childhood.

With his hands on his knees, he continues to try to take in lungfuls of the crisp Autumn air.

_I can't be her mate. Not me. Not her. _

As these thoughts run through his head he begins to scratch his left arm right over the stain that is so deep it has marked his soul.

_I am marked. I am dirty. I am worthless._

Dropping to the ground, his knees land hard, and he cannot stop his head from jerking side to side.

_Will hurt her. Have hurt her. Hurt._

It is as Draco is getting lost in the never-ending spiral of distressing thoughts that he suddenly feels warmth emulating from his core outward. It takes seconds for warmth to reach the tips of his fingers and toes. It's the feeling you get on Christmas morning. The feeling of home. Catching the snitch. Safety. It is so comforting that he doesn't even put up a fight.

His thoughts begin to take a different turn and the panic recedes like it cannot put down an anchor in this glow of contentment. This has to be coming from Granger. He couldn't have done this on his own.

Taking in and letting out some very intentional breaths he tries to shuffle everything in his mind into some semblance of order as he begins to list the things that have helped to ground him.

_I am not in Azkaban. I am at home. My mother is alive. Severus is alive. My body is healed. I have a mate. _

At the last thought, he can feel panic beginning to creep in again and he quickly averts his train of thought. _Don't go there. Not yet. Focus. _

He can feel the bile creeping up his throat from the guilt of taking any ounce of comfort from her magic but he is too weak to fight with himself about it. Just a few more minutes. That's all he needs. Just a few minutes to bring things into clarity.

What kind of ridiculous weakling is he that he is still taking what she gives knowing that he doesn't deserve any of it? What God did he piss off enough to have Hermione Granger now under a compulsion to take care of his every need. To be given this prison that bruises his already fragile self-worth as surely as a physical wound.

Taking advantage of the reprieve he doesn't deserve he decides to seek out his mother. Surely now that he knows about the mate thing she will be more willing to talk. Walking back toward the manor he doesn't make it far before seeing the very woman he wants to talk to sitting in her enchanted flower garden.

"Mother, I believe that it's time you tell me what I want to know."

"Yes, Dragon, I believe that you are right. Come sit awhile with me and I'll start with how Miss Granger ended up here. She was one of the ones to spearhead your release. It was a surprise to me that she would even be willing to help much less take on such an active role. Along the way, we began to grow close. You know I never held with those pureblood ideals. Anyway, it was during this time that she revealed to us that she is a veela and furthermore that you were her mate. She found out after the war while being treated at St. Mungos. She kept getting cold even with warming charms and was constantly in a state of anxiety. It was thought that these were just aftereffects of the war but nothing was able to help. Once she found out what the cause was, she did what Hermione Granger does best. She researched until she had absorbed every scrap of information available. She realized that you were her mate when she was released from St. Mungos and started actually listening to her veela. I'm sure she could tell you more about it."

"I would like to ask what you meant by 'we', and after the way I just left Granger I doubt she wants anything to do with me."

Sighing in the way that only mothers can when exasperated with their children she gives him a look that conveys he isn't thinking.

"Darling...you are her mate. Of course, she will make time for you."

"That's just it though. It's the veela forcing her into this. It's not about her actually wanting me. Stop trying to distract me. Get back to who 'we' is."

"Your father and I."

All of the good Draco has been feeling is sucked out of him instantly with those four words.

"How did father get out?" he manages to choke out before gaining the ability to inhale again.

"It seems that he was working for the order."

At this information bombshell, Draco leaps from the bench as if he has been shocked.

"Working for the order?! How could he do that and leave me to my fate? A fate that he lead me to! A fate that I would not have had if not for his insane views and following an unhinged madman!"

"Calm down, Dragon. He was sure that your age would protect you. He had no way of knowing what would happen to you."

"Obviously! I ended up being the death eater sacrifice for the public!"

Narcissa continues in her attempts calm him down but nothing is reaching him now.

"Do I know anything?"

With that, he turns and disapparates away. Even though his abrupt departure hurts her heart she can't help but let out a delighted laugh that his magic is still alive and working. Getting up she begins to make he way to Lucius' study to inform him of his reception he is likely to receive from Draco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her sharp inhale has Severus turning toward her with a questioning brow raised. The man can say so much with just one eyebrow that she wonders if it's some special skill of something he has been practicing his whole life.

"He just jerked on my magic. I don't think he even realizes that he can do that or just how connected we have become since my Veela decided to heal him. It just startled me because I wasn't expecting it."

Looking satisfied with that answer, Severus turns back to the ingredients he has spent the day prepping. She followed him out after their plotting session to see what he was working on when he mentioned needing to brew more blood replenisher. Sneaky man knew she would jump at the chance to observe him in his element. She will never tell him that she's on to him and his distraction tactics. It speaks volumes to the level of trust the reticent man has given her by allowing her into his domain and she guards it like a dragon with its gold. A trust hard-won in the long hours of working together toward Draco's release.

Sitting back on the stool to lean against a table Hermione wonders if she should warn him about the matchmaking Narcissa has been up to. On one hand, she would love to see someone love him like he deserves but on the other…...he isn't less deadly just because the war is over. Waiting for him to finish chopping the asphodel she comes to a decision. As soon as he lays his knife aside she makes her move.

"If you don't want a surprise date tonight I suggest no longer being in the manor by 7 tonight."

This elicits a much more lively reaction than before and it is a struggle to not laugh out loud at his deer in headlights impression.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, it seems that our darling Cissa has decided that your time as a bachelor has to end. She's invited a witch by the name of Arabella Rominoli."

"May the Gods have mercy….please tell me that she does not go by Bella."

"Not that I'm aware of. I've only met her a few times though. She's a curse breaker from Italy. Seemed quite tough with a dirty mouth. I like her."

As they were having this conversation Severus had already begun to put his robes back on and wave his hand to clean up his work area.

"There's nothing in here that needs your attention, but you may stay if you so please. The wards will engage as soon as you leave."

Poor dear didn't even have the chance to make it fully into the entryway before he ran into the very thing he was trying to flee from.

"Fucking hell! Watch where you're going would you?"

Hermione can't contain the full-on laughter that pours out of her upon her after hearing what Severus just got himself into.

As much as she would love to go out and investigate, possibly instigate, she feels a strong pull at the new distress coming off of Draco.

Thankful that the Malfoys trust her she spins into the void and arrives outside of Draco's room.

Giving the door a few firm knocks she calls out for him. It doesn't take long for the door to slowly open. There's no one on the other side so she peeks in to see if she can locate the owner of the feelings that called to her. It doesn't take long to spot him at the side of his bed. She is taken aback by what she sees.

Draco is laughing. Not a joyful sound though. No. This is just on the edge of insanity. A laugh with sharp edges and hysterical undertones.

Clearing her throat she steps into the room and slowly makes her way toward him.

"Draco. It's Hermione. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Finally acknowledging that there is another person present he stops laughing but the expression on his face doesn't ease her anxiety.

"I can do wandless and wordless magic, Granger."

Trying to reassure him she reaches out a hand to grab his elbow.

"That's good though. Your magic wasn't permanently damaged. "

"I couldn't do that before. A few wordless but certainly nothing endless. What is happening to me and why won't anyone tell me anything?"

The rate his feelings are hurtling toward despair has her grabbing him into a tight embrace before she has the conscious thought to do it.

"Shh shh. Just let it go for now. Come lay on the bed for a bit and rest for a while. I told you I would answer all of your questions, and I will still do that, just please rest first."

Pulling him until he begins to climb on the bed she pulls the covers up around him. Shifting from foot to foot she gives him a nervous look.

"May I hold you? It will calm my veela down from the murderous rage she wants to roll around in and it will help you to focus better. Full disclosure...the connection that we share was almost fully opened when I healed you and she can feel what you feel. I promise I just want to hold you."

Unable to deny her, or him for that matter, he just shakes his head and awkwardly shuffles around the bed to give her room. He feels her body heat through the blanket as she spoons him from behind. He should protest this but she was right, and the comfort he now feels is too good to turn away from. How could she possibly want a weakling like him? As if hearing this thought her arms tighten around him. Unable to stop himself he asks, "How could you possibly be ok with this? You don't even know me, except as the prick who tried to make your life hell, and now you're compelled to be with me and take care of me. How can you possibly stand it?"

"Don't you see though? I have spent the past 3 years with your parents and Severus. They have told me the stories of your life. I have dedicated countless hours soaking up every piece of information they would give me. I have learned you. I know you. I know who you are, Draco Malfoy and, whether you accept if yet or not, one of the titles you have is Mine. Even without the veela I would choose you."

Tears prick his eyes at her declaration and all he can give in answer is a squeeze to her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

When Draco wakes the first thing he notices is a finger tracing his face. Opening his eyes he meets the startled gaze of Granger looking back at him. A blush creeps up her neck as she withdraws her hand.

"I apologize. I don't actually have a good excuse for doing that."

Sitting up in bed he scoots back until he is leaning onto the black iron headboard.

"It's alright."

The awkward silence continues to grow and judging by the nervous twitches coming from her, she feels it too.

Clearing her throat she appears to be gathering her famed Gryffindor courage around her like armor and lets out a stiff giggle.

"Well, then...is there anything you would like to know right now? Dinner is going to start soon and I can promise some entertainment that you won't want to miss."

Giving her a considering look he says, "How about you start by telling me how you came to be a veela."

She blows out a breath at this and moves around some more so that she is sitting beside him but not touching him.

"After the war, I ended up at St. Mungos because of some weird symptoms that I couldn't find an answer for. At first, they just tried to treat them as aftereffects from the war but nothing was helping. Eventually, a specialist was brought in and to my absolute shock, he told me that I was a veela. I denied it of course. I'm muggleborn. There was just no way I could be a magical being. It took a while to convince my logical side to accept it. Once I did though I began to research and found out that my great, great, great, great grandmother was a veela who married a squib. Genetics are a funny thing and well...here I am. My veela presents a lot more than she should but again...genetics."

"Genetics?"

"That is something that is going to take much more time than we have but I promise to help you learn about it if you want. For now let's just say it's the thing that makes us, us and they're passed down through the bloodlines. Like your famous Malfoy hair."

This actually manages to bring a slight smile to his face and the feeling of her own relief that floods Hermione is so very welcome. Wariness and suspicion and still radiating off of him but they are much smaller than the pure contentment coming through the bond.

"Will you tell me some more about the bond, please?"

The fact that Draco Malfoy just said please to her should make her feel good but it gives her no pleasure now. She knows the why and for a moment the rage flares up.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No!"

"No. I'm sorry. My veela just felt protective of you for a moment. She's actually quite at peace right now."

"I can feel that. I know a little about veela but because of their nature they don't let a lot of information out to others on the outside."

"No, they don't. I actually learned a lot from Fleur. You remember her?"

At his nod, she continues.

"The bond we share manifested on my 18th birthday. With everything that we were involved in, I had no idea what was happening. Once the veela took over and healed you though she opened it almost fully. We can both now sense the other's emotions and can pinpoint where the other is if we concentrate hard enough. I am sorry about that too. I realize that this is a lot to take in. Whatever you're decision is I will respect it but I beg you to please just let me be around until your mind is fully healed. We can start with just an hour a day. I just have to be near you for it to work. If you allow, I would also like to be there the next time that Severus looks you over."

He doesn't move as she basically throws all of this information at him. Wariness is growing now and she can't help but clench her fists as she waits for him to reply.

"I know it's a lot-"

"You can heal me."

Those words are the best words that she can think of for an interruption.

"Good. That's good. Now, do you feel up to coming to dinner?"

"What was this about entertainment with dinner?"

"Your mother brought a date for Severus."

His laughter washes over her and manages to seal a few of the cracks around her heart.

"I wouldn't want to miss that."

As he gets off of the bed she rises as well and they make their way out of his room. It's on the walk that he asks her, "So you call him Severus?"

"She does indeed. Hello Miss Granger. Draco."

"Severus, we were just talking about you. How did you manage to get away?"

"So I gathered. You can stop that grating sound you call a giggle. I managed to sneak out when Cissa came in to check on her…guest."

The way he says the word guest leaves no one in doubt about his feelings on the matter.

Opening her mouth to respond he stops her by saying, "If you so much as utter the word date I will make it so no one finds your body."

"My lips are sealed." Her shaking shoulders give her away though and garner an eye roll from the Potions Master.

Draco speaks again before his godfather can aim a barb at her. "Is either of you going to tell me about this 'Severus' bit or are we going to stand here while you banter about?"

Fixing the cuffs of his robes and crossing his arms Severus straightens his spine and says, "We researched together and then the shrew talked me into giving her some potions lessons. She was like a niffler searching for gold in her tenacity to _befriend _me. I could only stop her nonsense by allowing her the use of my first name."

"I'm impressed, Granger. I guess there's something to that Gryffindor bravery. You would need it to try to befriend one like him."

The smile on her face doesn't diminish as she says, "Don't let him fool you. He really does like me. We just don't tell many people because it would mess with his dark and billowing reputation."

Once again she manages to make Draco laugh and she knows that is worth whatever retribution Severus comes up with. She glances at him to see the softening of his eyes at the sound and thinks that maybe the retribution won't be too terrible. That is until his gaze meets hers and an evil glint enters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once everyone is settled into dinner Hermione takes the chance to take in all who are present. Narcissa can't stop smiling at Draco and this fills her with a warm joy. Severus is sulking and she finds that it's actually adorable. Not that she would ever say that out loud. Arabella is definitely checking him out from her seat at the table and Hermione is highly entertained by this.

What is tugging on her heartstrings is the anger coming from Draco and the rigid way that he is holding himself. Lucius isn't fairing much better. She knows that a storm is brewing and sends up a quick prayer to whoever may be listening that it at least doesn't pour until after dinner. Needing to break the ice somehow and hoping with all her might to draw attention elsewhere she leans forward and gives a beaming smile to Arabella.

"Arabella. It's so nice to see you again. I was wondering though...you wouldn't happen to go by Bella would you?"

"Merlin, no! I always hated that nickname and shut it down before it could garner any momentum, and I've met the horrid bitch that did. No thanks. No offense Cissa."

Hermione can feel the glare coming from her left but pays him no mind. She isn't one to waste an opportunity.

"None taken darling. I too have met her and I can't say that she's missed."

"Mother! I don't have a different opinion but I'm surprised that you can be so flippant about it."

Looking right at Hermione, Narcissa replies, "That thing was not my sister. My sister died when she started following that insane, egotistical snake. I've learned some things, Dragon. If you can't make light about the things that forge you the darkness that is always lying in wait will rise up and swallow you whole. I choose to think of my sister as she was in childhood and dismiss that thing that died."

The conversation has now taken a turn that Hermione did not plan on but she really should have. Trying to salvage the remains of the goodwill remaining she once again looks to Arabella.

"So, Arabella, what do you think of our Severus?"

She immediately regrets asking when the swift kick hits her shin. No longer able to ignore him she turns and sends a silent stinging jinx at him under the table. He may have deflected it but she still sits in the satisfaction that she sent it.

Turning her attention back to their guest she doesn't miss the look Narcissa gives her and Severus and cringes inside at the speech that they are going to have to sit through about proper behavior.

"Oh, I must say I have quite enjoyed his company." This is accompanied by a wink in said 'his' direction and no one else at the table can stop the shock from showing on their faces.

The blush creeping up Severus' face is quite telling too and Hermione can't wait to investigate that but before she can even give voice to one of the hundreds of questions she now has, Lucius' voice cuts in.

"Have you found a suitable place to stay Miss Granger?"

The flair of anger hits her before Draco's voice reaches her ears.

"Why would she go anywhere? Done with the mudblood now that she's done what you wanted her to?" His face is contorted in anger as the words come out in a snarl.

The silence that falls over them is as absolute as it is swift and now all Hermione can feel coming from him is shame.

Holding up a hand toward Lucius, before he can say anything that might make this worse, she gives her attention to Draco.

."It's ok. Your father is not kicking me out. I thought it might be prudent to begin looking for another home to give you space. He actually has been nothing but kind to me for over two years. I know that you didn't know that though. Can we please finish dinner and after I'll answer more questions for you if you would like."

She counts it as a miracle that he doesn't storm out and is instead just sitting in sullen silence staring at his near full plate.

"Draco and I talked earlier and he has agreed to meet with me for an hour a day until he is fully healed."

She doesn't miss the disappointed look that Severus and Lucius now sport at being denied playing spy. She makes another mental note in the endless sea of notes in her head to work with Narcissa to come up with something for them to solve. Leave them idle too long and there's no telling what mischief they would get into. No one has time to follow another Dark Lord.

"What about after he's healed?"

"That will be his decision, Lucius and his decision alone."

He doesn't miss the flash of gold that dances across her eyes when she answers him and he decides to sit back and down his elf made wine instead of starting another outburst.

Narcissa tries to get the conversation started again but the only one entertaining her is Arabella. Hermione is lost in all of the things that she needs to tell Draco while the two grown men are now sulking to match the heir. Shaking her head in exasperation she gives it up. Standing up she walks over to Draco and asks, "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Walking along the footpath that leads to the pond Hermione allows the quiet to linger and just waits for him to gather his thoughts. She doesn't have to wait for much longer.

"I'm so sorry, Granger. I should have never said that word. Truthfully, I haven't thought that about you in years. Not since that right hook of yours anyway." The smirk he gives her is so reminiscent of his old self that her breath catches.

"It's ok. I feel what you feel remember? I know that this makes you uncomfortable and probably freaks you out a bit. I'll ask Severus if occlumency will help to lessen the intensity of it."

"Thank you. Not just for that. I really should thank you for everything you've done for me."

Knowing that whatever she could think to say will likely annoy him, as she tries to deny doing anything worthy of thanks, she just gives him a sharp nod of her head. Coming to the pond they make their way over one of the hand-carved wooden benches that line the perimeter and take a seat.

"I really don't know what I want to ask I'm just thankful to be out of the manor right now. It can sometimes feel suffocating. On the one hand, it's my home and most of my memories are fond ones but on the other hand, I can still feel what it felt like when _He _was here too."

Not knowing what to say to that she just lifts her hand toward him and holds it there until he gently grabs hold of it.

"Whenever you're ready, ask me your questions, and I promise to always answer them to the best of my ability."

Nothing more is said as they just sit there in each other's company watching the moon reflecting on the water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later when the rest of the manor is sleeping Hermione pulls her wand to send a Patronus to Harry. The Hungarian Horntail that materializes from her wand looks fierce until he glides toward her to nuzzle her face. "Please take this message to Harry Potter...It's time to begin phase two."


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Ch. 8

The days are passing by quickly as all of Hermione's time is taken up with acclimating Draco to not only their present circumstances but also to everything he has missed since being in Azkaban. Somewhere in the middle of all of that, she managed to make a visit to the Patent office in the bowels of the Ministry where she found one Dolores Umbridge as a file clerk.

While her veela would have gladly ripped her apart with her talons and sharp-edged teeth, Hermione managed to smother the murderous thoughts before she ended up in Azkaban herself. There really should be a reward for showing that much restraint. Hermione herself was thinking up much better ways to dispose of Umbitch that wouldn't even involve Centaurs. The pink toad had not changed much. Still much too full of herself and thinking herself much more important than she actually is.

The 'hem-hem' will follow Hermione into her nightmares. The look of shock at seeing Hermione in her office will be what her dreams are made of.

What Hermione really needs is evidence. Evidence that Umbridge somehow knew of her status as a veela. Not only that though. Evidence that she also found out who her mate is. Well, one of her mates anyway. Time enough to worry about that later. She can use that to her advantage when the time comes.

Coming back to herself as she nurses a glass of wine she looks up from her lap to give her attention to the owner of the house she is currently in.

"Did you talk to the goblins about the accounts of the guards that abused Draco?"

"You know I did. Quite easy to get since it's an official investigation. Not my fault if someone leaks it to The Prophet. Might as well let Rita run with this while she's trying to get on our good side. There are some perks to being The Saviour and this is one I will press to our advantage."

"I'm glad there are perks for you at least. She still hates me for the jar incident."

Harry lets out a laugh at this and comes over to sit beside her on the couch. She allows herself to curl into his side and let some of the tension she has been carrying around for weeks seep out of her.

"You know you don't have to do all of this yourself, My Own. You have a whole lot of people ready and willing to share in this."

"It's not just this. You haven't seen him yet. He still looks so lost and it is literally paining me to see it. He allows me time with him every day but I can see and feel it. He is so afraid of this bond even when it gives him comfort. He views it as another prison sentence but not just for him. He thinks I'm shackled to him against my will because he doesn't view himself as the least bit worthy. I don't know how to fix this."

Tightening his arm around her he pulls her closer to him and buries his face in her hair. "I wish I could fix this for you but you know that this is something that is only going to get better with time. He will get there."

Pulling herself together she leans back to smile at him. "Thank you. I just needed this time here. I need to go back to the manor now though. There are more things that I need to go over with Severus and some questions that need asking about his time spent with Arabella."

Harry can't help but laugh at this. "Just be careful with your questions Miss Granger. I don't think I'm up to his skill level in a duel yet."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finding Severus once again in his lab she wastes no time before asking about what she wants to know.

"What can you tell me about the curse?"

"Hello to you too, Granger. Oh, my day has been fine and I feel well."

Rolling her eyes, she replies, "My apologies. Hello, Severus. How was your day and are you feeling alright? Now...tell me about the curse."

"Impertinent chit. The curse, as we know, was placed on his core and laid relatively dormant until your firework show healing."

She begins to argue this but he continues to talk over her.

"Someone had to have known about him being your mate. It was designed to kill him as soon as you connected but because his core was so weak it didn't fully take hold until his core was healthier. Kill him and you would have soon followed. The person responsible must have known of your veela status and who your mate is."

Hermione feels her veela screeching loudly in anger. There are only so many people that know and the people at St. Mungos are under a spell that prevents them from so much as hinting at patient information. That just leaves those still in her inner circle of trust. A group of redheads to be exact.

Clapping in front of her face, Severus brings her attention back to him causing her to focus on him instead of the bloodthirsty path that the veela is suggesting. _Must not go to Azkaban _has become her daily mantra.

"I see that your mind followed the same path as mine."

"They will regret this. How dare they! I thought we were past the animosity. I can't believe they would do this just because Harry and I didn't want to be with Ron and Ginny. I honestly thought they were above such tactics."

"Maybe Arthur and the older boys are but you can't honestly tell me that you are shocked at the schemes of the mother and the two youngest."

Giving him a look that manages to convey that he is right but she doesn't like it, she says, "This is still evil. Even for them."

Severus lifts an eyebrow at her. "You snubbed her babies. I would say this is on par with Molly Weasley. Besides, we still don't have proof and that is something that we will need to go up against that family. They are heralded as heroes of the war. Not many will believe this of them and even if they do they will not care because it was done against a known death eater family."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the blast of anger and betrayal comes through the bond later that day her first thought is that Draco and Lucius are having another argument. The feel is off though so she decides to apparate to him instead of walking. She appears in the family sitting room to see Draco reading the Prophet. When he looks up she is completely taken aback by the look on his face. Her veela immediately comes to the surface and starts searching for the threat; only stopping when his iron grip is felt on her upper arm.

Her head tilts back and forth and she begins to sniff the air. What could possibly bring that look of utter betrayal to his face?

"What is the matter? Are you hurt?" That strange ethereal voice is overlaid on her own and the hairs on his arms stand up. He doesn't let it deter him for long and with a slight shove to her, he backs away as if wounded.

"When were you going to get to the part about Potter being your other mate?"

Time seems to freeze as she fully comprehends what he has just said. Her brain is still trying to make sense of there not being a physical threat present and instead of all of the things, she could say to defuse the situation she instead blurts out one of the worst questions.

"How did you find out?"

She immediately regrets it when his broken laugh comes out. She can't distinguish whose pain is hitting her harder. His is probably winning just from the sheer amount of broken trust. It is as if she can see all of the hours spent together and the relationship they had slowly built disintegrate into dust. It has a heavy feel to it and a bitter taste has entered her mouth.

"Draco, please just listen. I was going to tell you. I swear that I was. I've just been looking for the right time and it seems that there has never been a good time."

Disbelief colors his face at her words and she knows that she's losing but her mind isn't presenting her with a path to safer ground.

"Please believe me. This is not something I would keep hidden from you."

The cold mask he pulls up is like a punch to the gut. He is looking at her as if he has never seen her before. She can only recall one instance in her life that has felt like this. She has come to terms with never getting her parents back from their new life in Australia but she doesn't think she will ever recover from this.

"Leave. Leave, Granger, and never come back. I've had enough people in my life already let me down. I don't need another."

She takes it back. This. This moment now is what shatters her. An inhuman wail leaves her as she disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Landing in a heap of tears and gulping breaths that never seem to fill her lungs she feels the splinters to her bond with Draco. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had time. Dammit! She should have time. She wanted to ease him into it. She manages to mentally scoff at that thought. As if there was ever going to be a way to ease him into the idea of her having another mate much less that mate being Harry Potter.

Her eyes are swollen and she still hasn't managed to prevent the tears from falling but the sound of quick and heavy footsteps running towards her draws her attention. The feeling of safety and relief floods her from him as he lifts her from the floor and sits down on the couch with her in his lap.

"I've messed up, Harry." She can't stop repeating that phrase. Over and over she feels the words leave her mouth.

Her face is cocooned by his large hands as he makes her look him directly in his face. "Shh now, love. Surely it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be. The wave of grief coming from you is scaring me though so please just tell me what happened."

Grabbing onto his wrists as if it's the only thing that anchors her she manages to get out, "He knows."

"Who knows? Who knows what? Please baby. Please calm down and talk to me."

Knowing that her mate needs to be soothed she somehow gets her crying under control. She is sure that dealing with this many people's emotions all the time is going to be what finally drives mad. "Draco knows. He knows that you are my other mate."

"How could he know that? No one that knows would tell him before you said he was ready."

"I don't know. I felt his anger through the bond and went to him. I found him reading-that bitch!"

Hermione jumps up from his lap and begins pacing in front of the fireplace of the library, that she just notices she is in, she allows her own anger free reign. "I'm going to kill Skeeter. No. I'm going to play with her and then I'm going to kill her. She is going to think what I did with the jar was a tickle and if those interfering redheads think they are the hook they have another thing coming."

Standing up, Harry grabs her from behind and pulls her in close to his chest. "Think this through. You can't kill her. You will do no one any good if you're in Azkaban and if you go to Azkaban I will be forced to break you out and honestly, My Own, I found out I'm not suited for a life on the run."

This miraculously manages to calm her down. He's right. She cannot let the veela rule. Plans must be made. Looks like dear Rita and half of the Weasleys are going on the list with the guards.

Once he is sure he has her full attention he turns her around and asks, "What is this bit about redheads?"

Her veela answers for her. "They have to be the ones who cursed Draco. They were the only other ones in that small window of time of me finding out and him being sentenced that knew. The only other person that knew was you and I know you would never harm me that way. You know what happens to me if one of you dies and that is exactly what that curse was intended to do."

Pulling her into a crushing hug he begins to tremble at the thought of a world without her in it. It is inconceivable to him and he starts to lean in favor of murder.

Talking into his chest she says, "It's alright. I am ok. They failed."

"Too close though. It was too close and to know it was them…"

"I know. We will get through this. We always do. Like you said, we are not alone in this. We have people. Good people who support us and care about us."

Leading her back to the couch he sits and holds her in his lap again. She will be lucky if he breaks contact before morning comes. "We will call a meeting tomorrow. Right now I just need to feel you here with me and know that you're safe. I know that you are hurting. I feel it but one step at a time."

Letting herself relax she asks, "Are you prepared for what happens if he never forgives me?"

His response is to hold her tighter. "I can't. I swear I will imperious him if I have to."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"For once, Hermione, just let me live in my delusions for a few hours. Tomorrow is when I will allow the worry in."

"Tomorrow then."

As Harry falls asleep still holding onto her she knows that there is no sleep to be found for her. She can feel Draco's turmoil and finds it depressingly ironic that even with a magic wand she can't fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, Merlin. What did he do? It hurts. Hurts like the cold. Hurts like not seeing the sun. Hurts like his skin being torn open. Hurts like there will never be comfort given to him again. Did he really want her to leave? Of course not. She wasn't really supposed to leave. Why did he say that? Of course, he knows why he said it but he didn't think she would actually leave.

Sliding down the wall he was propped against until he hit the floor, Draco curls himself into a tight ball and starts to repeat, "I didn't mean it."

Opening his eyes, his gaze lands on the dark stain on his arm. This is to blame. This wretched mark that he swears still has evil lingering within it. If only he were never marked. Never had that foul madman in his home. Coming to a decision that is anything but rational he concentrates his magic on removing it. The translucent swirls that appear over his arm are black and red and manage to match his mood. Once the magic dissipates there is nothing but pale and smooth skin left. He had expected it to hurt and is almost disappointed that it didn't.

A hysterical laugh leaves him. If only it would have been that easy to remove it years ago. Why his magic decided to grant his wish now alludes him but he doesn't give it more thought as the door to the sitting room is banged open.

His godfather wastes no time in crossing the room to kneel in front of him. "What has happened?"

All Draco can seem to do is laugh. Nothing about this is funny but he can't seem to grab hold of an appropriate response. Severus shakes his shoulders and with a sharp "focus", Draco becomes aware of words coming out of his mouth.

"She left. I told her to leave. She left. Never coming back. Worthless. Never. Never. Never."

With a grip on his chin, Severus lifts his face so that he can pierce him with his black gaze. "How about you try to explain why there is an angry pajama-clad Potter in the receiving room and a hysterical Granger on the front lawn?"

This last part catches all of his attention and he stands too quickly, stumbling on his way up. "She's back?"

Without a second glance back or a thought to anything but getting to Hermione, he begins to run. He barely notices Potter standing and arguing with his parents and doesn't slow as he reaches the double doors. They open as he approaches but he doesn't have time to give that a thought.

There she is. Standing twenty feet from the entrance on the onyx stone path in the cold. _She came back!_ Falling to his knees in front of her he wraps his arms tightly around her legs and begins to sob. She bends over to hold him to her just as tightly and in a move reminiscent of their meeting at Azkaban she maneuvers herself to kneeling with him. Once she is chest to chest with him he feels the comforting presence of the bond at full force. How did he think he would be able to survive without this? Without her.

Neither of them seems to be able to loosen their hold but he is aware of how uncomfortable the stones are under their knees and the chill in the air. Leaning back a little bit to tell her this he realizes that she's whispering something. Stilling so that he can concentrate on what it is he realizes that she is saying sorry. A babbling one that is so much like her that it garners a real and honest laugh from him. This gives her a start and stops her rambling.

"What can you possibly be amused about right now?"

"Stand up and I'll tell you."

She allows him to rise and take her with him. Bringing his hands up he places both of his large hands on either side of her head and brushes his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"Please stop crying. You're back. You're here. Right now that is all that matters."

A wobbly smile greets him at this and he feels a rush of contentment from her. Remembering that she asked a question he answers her. "I was just amused that even when you apologize, you ramble about. It's adorable. No need for apologies though. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm so sorry. You can't know just how sorry I am. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I still am but I don't want you away from me. It hurt."

It's now her turn to grab his face and her hands feel cool on his cheeks. "I do know. I know exactly what you felt. It's why we came back. I felt it and couldn't stay away. I couldn't enter back into the manor though because you asked me to never return or I would have been right in front of you an hour ago. Don't let that guilt take root. You didn't know. This is all complicated and comes with a hell of a learning curve. I understand, ok? I understand."

The bond isn't the only thing making him feel at peace. She somehow always knows what to say. Which is a good thing. One of them should since he has a knack for saying all the wrong things. He's brought out of that thought trail by the feel of her soft lips upon his. It feels like nothing he has ever experienced before. Once the all too quick kiss is over she asks, "Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere important. Now I'm annoyed at myself that I wasn't fully aware that my first kiss was about to happen."

The look of shock on her face makes him laugh again.

"You heard me right. Never been kissed. I was raised a certain way and by the time I would have rebelled against it, I was already in hell."

The look of shock bleeds away as one of determination now enters her eyes.

"Well, we must fix that. Are you fully aware right now?"

Giving a nod of his head he watches as she lifts onto her toes and brings her face toward his, not closing her eyes until the moment before their lips meet again. He can't bring himself to close his eyes. He wants to memorize everything about this. The way her lips gently move against his and the feel of the little sigh that escapes her against his mouth. The way she tightens her hands on his face and the way he can feel her breathing against him. And her scent. That 'this is home' scent.

When she finally pulls back he is sure he is wearing a ridiculous grin but he can't stop himself. It helps that she's smiling just as big. The moment is broken by the sound of clapping behind him. Turning he sees his parents, his godfather, and the idiot that apparently comes with Hermione. He is surprised that the clapping is coming from Potter.

"We should probably go inside. We have much more to talk about."

Agreeing with her, he says, "Please come inside. You are welcome here. Always welcome." He places his hand at the small of her back and walks her past their audience and into the receiving room. Sitting with her on one of the sofas he pulls her in close to his side in a display of possessiveness. He can't seem to help himself. Now that she's back, he never wants to let go. Shaking his head at himself he reminds himself that she wasn't gone for more than two hours.

"You can relax, Malfoy. I'm not going to mark her. I know exactly what you're feeling. Besides the marking business is her job."

He wants to say something snide back to Potter but the way the other man is looking at them is odd and a bit disarming. He doesn't look threatened at all. It's like he is happy about this.

"Why are you being so calm about all of this? Even knowing I was her mate too beforehand I don't understand how you're not angry."

Giving him a smile that makes no sense, Potter replies, "I love her. It's that simple. What makes her happy makes me happy. And it's not like she just randomly chose you. You're her mate. Make no mistake though, if you had continued to act like a jackass I would have lost every one of my morals to make her happy again."

It's at that last statement that Draco fully comprehends why this man is the Savior of the wizarding world. He catches a flash of the predator that lurks beneath the friendly boy next door persona and it is truly frightening.

"No threats, Harry. You know better."

"Sorry, My Own. Not taking it back though. I understand your position but he should be fully aware that there is nothing I will not do to make you happy. Nothing is off limits."

The room is now filled with an awkward silence that is only broken when Severus gives an exasperated sigh. "Well if there is to be no bloodshed I will see myself to bed."

"Would that bed happen to contain an Italian curse breaker?"

Draco is impressed that Granger has the gall to actually ask that but can't stop the curiosity he also feels. Every pair of eyes in the room is now on the Potions Master and they all see his split-second freeze of motion and the slight pink crawling up his throat. How very interesting.

"That is none of your business." If not for feeling safe in the knowledge that Severus wouldn't actually kill Granger he would be worried for her based on how ominous that sounded. Another banging door follows his exit.

He didn't notice his parents still in the room until his mother starts to walk around saying good night. It does something funny to his heart when he watches her walk over to embrace Granger and murmur words to her that he can't hear but brings a smile to her face. It annoys him when she does the same thing to Potter and the idiot smiles. He has forgotten about his father and whips his head around when he hears Granger telling him goodnight. The spike of anger rises rapidly when she hugs him but he tamps it down before he can cause of repeat of earlier. He doesn't think he would survive it.

Once it's just the three of them left in the room he doesn't know what to say. He has hundreds of questions but has no idea where to start.

"I know you probably have a ton of questions and it can be overwhelming so if you don't mind I'm just going to start explaining things and you can ask questions as we go. Is that ok?"

Just like that, she has managed to make a way for him to be at ease. Handy talent that.

Giving her hand a squeeze he nods his head. He is almost afraid to open his mouth to see what comes out.

"Ok. Well...I actually found out about Harry after I found out about you. There was a pull there between the two of us but I had gotten really good at placing him in the best friend box and ignoring it. I didn't allow it to really activate until a few months into your sentence. I was being driven crazy from what little I could feel coming from you and my veela was becoming unmanageable. Harry caught on much quicker than I did. One day he just kissed me and my veela went into 'mine' mode."

"If you should know anything about our girl it's that she is stubborn. Too stubborn for her own good most of the time."

Draco thinks he should feel annoyed at Potter calling her 'our girl' but it surprises him that he doesn't. Deciding to just listen and not let his less than savory qualities rule he indicates that she should continue.

Giving him a searching look that lasts a few heartbeats she continues with her story. "He ended up stabilizing me. I fought it for a while actually. I was just coming to terms with being a veela. I already knew who my mate was. I didn't understand how I could have two. Turns out this rarely happens. And I do mean rare. The last story that anyone can recall was from the time of the Founders. When I finally accepted it my veela basically gave me an _I told you so._ I am really sorry for not telling you sooner. I truly thought I had more time to prepare you. I knew the shock was going to be awful but I underestimated just how bad. That's entirely my fault. I promised to protect you and I ended up being the one to hurt you."

Potter gets up from his seat across from them and sits down on the other side of her while wrapping one arm around her waist. He somehow settles his presence beside them without actually taking over from Draco and that weird feeling he can't understand makes itself known again.

"I feel like this is the time to ask why I don't feel angry when Potter is affectionate toward you. It's weird. One part of my brain is telling me that I should kill him but the emotions aren't present with it."

Leaning forward to look at Draco, Harry starts to explain. "I think it ties into the mates thing. We don't really know a lot because the last known veela with two mates lived so long ago and there are no records to be found. Because we are both her actual mates the bond can't be threatened. There's nothing there to be threatened by and I for one, am thankful for that. Could you imagine the fights if the bond didn't settle our natural inclinations and hormones. Before you ask, it can't make the two of us actually do anything we don't want to. As you probably have guessed though, us telling her to do something like stay away turns into a command to her veela. We can't make her change her clothes or something frivolous like that but if the feelings are strong enough we can ban her from our presence...I'm going to ask you nicely to never do that again. It's not pleasant. For anyone."

This is a lot of information to take in but all of it is needed. He wishes he would have known all of this sooner but would he have listened then? Probably not which is why he can feel thankful toward his tantrum if it brought them to this.

"That was a lot of coherent information from you, Potter. Thank you though." They're not friends. Hardly even acquaintances but if he has to put up with him to have Hermione in his life, he will. It surprises him that he is fine with it so quickly and thinks that it must be the bond. Why it didn't override his mouth earlier he doesn't know and is a bit put out by that but again they're here now and he may as well as start rolling with the punches. He has no doubt that there are more surprises to come.

They fall into an easy silence after this and stare at the fire as they all take in everything that has transpired in the last few hours. Feeling a pressure on his right shoulder he turns his head to see Granger drooping against him and soft snores coming from her. Looking up at Potter, he gives him a questioning look but the only reply he receives is a shrug. Good to know that the idiot is just as helpful as he ever was. With an eye roll, he gently lowers her head down to his lap and begins to run his hand through her hair. He is startled by the purr that she begins to emit.

Potter starts to shake with silent laughter and whispers, "She has always loved to have her hair played with but her veela takes it to a whole new level."

Not knowing how to respond to that he just continues to study all of the shades of brown and dark blonde that she possesses as his fingers pass through her curls, and before he has a conscious thought to do so, he is asleep in his family's receiving room on a sofa with Harry Potter with Hermione Granger between them. He misses Potter's last question.

"Where did your dark mark go?"


	10. Chapter 10

Draco stood in his family library thinking over the last few weeks. The three of them had somehow managed to get along for longer than he would have ever thought possible. You could have told him while he was locked away that one day he and Potter would learn to tolerate one another and he would have blamed it on his madness. Some days he thinks that it is still madness. He has to give it to their girl. She is the only bridge that could have ever been built between them. Not even Voldemort can lay claim to that. Yes, they both wanted that snake gone but it never caused them to take tea together or hold pleasant conversations. Yet, here they are, sitting together in the library and researching together. All for the happiness of one tiny but terrifying mate.

The research bit isn't going as well as he hoped. They have access to one of, if not the, most comprehensive library in the magical world and they still haven't found anything on a veela having two mates. There's hardly anything in there about the inner workings of a veela and just one mate for that matter. They certainly are a secretive group but knowing now just how connected he is to Hermione he finds himself relieved that there aren't texts just laying about.

Someone must know something about the nature of the bond. The curse that laid dormant on his core is a testament to that. Who could it be though and just how did they get that information from a veela? Their kind is known to be highly protective of those that they love and will literally die before they can allow harm to come to their mate. It's not like you can just walk up to one of them and ask them to tell you all about it. That is just asking for a violent death. Draco has his suspicions but until Hermione brings it up he is going to sit on them. No need in opening his mouth for every thought that crosses his mind. They have Potter for that. Speaking of Potter...where did he run off to?

Deciding that if The Chosen One can run off for a break then he can too, he places a t*ome from the middle ages back onto the reading table and stands up to stretch. Too many joints pop for a man of his age but damn if it doesn't feel good. Once he is standing up straight and feels as though it is in working order he makes his way towards the door that leads to the hallway. Not expecting to see anything he lets his guard down and begins to wander the halls of his childhood home. Everything in this wing of the house is the same and it brings him no small amount of comfort that the idiot megalomaniac never had a use for this part of the house. The library alone is a scholar's wet dream, not to mention the rooms that hold artifacts from all of magical history. Again, idiot. Those Horcruxes really must have damaged his mind.

He is startled out of his reminiscing by a moan coming from farther down. A distinctly feminine moan. A moan that causes him to come to full attention and all of his blood to speed south. Unable to stop himself he speeds up but is careful to keep his footsteps light as he approaches. He can feel his heart begin to race but can't decide what he is feeling. When he finally sees exactly what is making those noises he freezes.

Hermione is pressed up against the wall with Potter standing in front of her. One of her legs is thrown over his hip and his hands are buried in her hair as he kisses her and the picture they paint strikes him as beautiful and perfect. He doesn't take the time to worry about why this is because he is too busy getting lost in the soft sighs they are both emitting. His view is limited as he is looking at them from behind where Potter has her pressed up against the stone wall.

It's not until all sound ceases to exist that he realizes he has been staring. Staring right into a pair of emerald green eyes. Eyes that are soft and carry a patience that nearly frightens Draco. If he had looked at him with anything other than this gentle way, Draco knows that he would have ran. The magnetic pull emitting from the pair of them is too much to resist and without saying a word, Draco finds himself walking right up to them.

They look at him with the same soft smiles. Smiles that convey acceptance and speak of something he had no idea he was craving. It's Potter that ends up breaking the silence.

"May we hug you?"

What an odd question but instead of giving it voice, Draco leans in until he is surrounded by them. Hermione has wrapped her arms around him from behind and places her head right in the middle of his shoulder blades. He can feel the warm and barely-there kisses that she places on his spine. It causes him to shiver and close his eyes as he lets out a puff of air.

Before he can analyze anything happening he feels large hands come to rest on either side of his face. The grip is just as gentle as Hermione's but has a completely different feel. It still says safety but there's also a feeling of desperation in the tremble that he can feel coming from the other man.

"May I kiss you?"

The deep baritone and breathy quality of this question has him opening his eyes and what he sees in front of him surprises him. The look that Potter is giving him is one of want and he realizes that this is the same look the Boy Who Lived had given him the last three years they were in school together. He also looks like he is steeling himself for a rejection. Gryffindor's are so easy to read. If this had happened just a few years ago he would be entitled to feeling like that but what he doesn't understand yet is that Draco is tired of fighting. He is tired of being cold. Tired of not being enveloped in safety and comfort. Now he's a different person and although he didn't know that this is something he wanted until five minutes ago, now that he does, he's not going to walk away from it. With a decisive nod of his head, Draco gives Potter the green light.

This kiss is nothing like Hermione's. It's intense and almost overpowering. Draco is helpless to do anything but follow where he is led. There's a spicy taste and feel to it and he thinks that this is something that he always wants to have access to. Then there is a tongue tangling with his and it makes his already hard cock get unbelievably harder. Is this what he's missed out on? Well no longer. They're about to find out how selfish a Malfoy can be.

He doesn't need experience to know what was done to him felt good and he grips the back of Potters' head to take over and pay him back in kind. The feel of slick lips sliding over each other and the way that they both seem to be breathing into each other is becoming too much. Draco starts to lean back and takes Potters bottom lip with him. He is gratified to hear and feel a moan slip from the other man but it's the sound coming from the woman at his back that caused him to turn.

"Do you have any idea how hot the both of you are? If I thought I would expire from looking at you separately it has nothing on the two of you together. If that wasn't enough, I can also feel what both of you are feeling. It's breathtaking."

The glazed over look in her eyes gave him a feeling of power and he very much liked it. He will endeavor to kiss Potter every day if it brings that look to her face. Right now though he wants to kiss her. He wants to feel her pressed up against him. Wants to feel those puffy lips on his. Wants to know what it would feel like to kiss her with Potter's taste still on his lips and in his mouth. She must have read something of his thoughts because her eyes widen and she tips her head up, inviting him to partake of her. He doesn't need any prompting. Reaching out to pull her into him he crashes his lips to hers. It may come across as violent but there is nothing he wants more at this moment. He can't help the way that he grips her tightly to him or how it feels like he needs her to breathe.

Potter isn't one to stand in the background and Draco feels the other man's hands now tracing down his sides and coming to rest at his hips in a hold just as tight as he himself has on Hermione. Through all of the lust-filled haze that is surrounding them, he feels a sense of safety. The elusive safety that his dreams and fantasies have been built upon. Is it so wrong to just give in to it now? Why shouldn't he just let this be? How much longer does he have to wait for this? Taking a deep breath he steps away from both of them. It hurts to create this distance but it hurts, even more, when he sees the looks on their faces. Before they can work themselves up into any wrong ideas he decides to cut them off.

"I just need to know that this is real. I need to know that you mean it. The both of you. I can't go through with this and have it not mean anything."

Potter relaxes at this and lifts his hand to place it on Hermione's shoulder. Something passes between them when they look at each other and it seems to relax her too.

"Please come with us. There still seems to be things that you don't understand and when, yes I said when not if, when we fully engage in this I don't want you to have any doubts about this or us. I want you just as much as Hermione does. I've actually wanted you for much longer than she has and I will be damned if one of the two people that I am in love with goes into this with any doubts."

Draco is struck silent by these words and just follows them into a bedroom that must belong to Potter. _Did he really just say what I think he just did?_

Once they are all settled comfortably on the massive bed that is covered in shades of gold and dark browns Draco feels an awkwardness creep in. How does one respond to something like that especially when the very idea of it seems too good to be true. Of course, he wants what he is being offered but, love? Is he ready for that?

The soft feminine form or his veela presses up against him and the words that pour out of her are perfect once again. "It's ok. You don't have to love us back yet. You don't even have to have all the answers and if you're a bit scared that's ok too. Between Harry and I, we have enough Gryffindor courage and recklessness for all of us. Perhaps too much at times."

He lets out a laugh and just snuggles in close to her. She's right. Why not just let them love him? It can't possibly hurt anything and he is due some good in his life. With that thought, he pulls Potter closer to his other side and allows them to both to cuddle him.

Harry breaks the silence once more with some insight that surprises Draco. Maybe one day he'll learn not to be surprised by Boy Wonder but today is not that day. "We will go at whatever pace you set. Whatever you need, you only have to ask. Well...maybe not even ask with Hermione's nifty superpower in play. We just want you to let us in. Please let us in. One step at a time is all it will take."

Entering the fray Hermione adds, "A lot of what is pushing us is the bond, yes, but I firmly believe that there has to be something there first for it to even work. The bond is really just working to put us at ease. Remember that I can feel what Harry feels. If he wasn't genuine, I wouldn't let him near you. Mates are supposed to perfectly complement each other and I just can't imagine it putting people that would never suit together. I find comfort in that. Harry is the one that had to constantly reassure me that things weren't moving too fast. I like order and I have always thought that there should be a certain order to things. Now, I find that life is much more fun when I just follow the feelings instead of overanalyzing every interaction. We want you. We want to take care of you. Your happiness though comes above everything else though so what do you want?"

He is aware of just how intense the both of them are staring at him but he doesn't want to look up. Not yet. This deserves all of his attention. Coming to a decision that doesn't surprise him at all he lifts his head and is deliberate in making eye contact with both of them for a few heartbeats before speaking. "I think...I think I would very much like what you are offering. I've spent too many years being denied all warmth and while I cannot say that I love you back, yet, I am positive that it is something that will happen. How could I not fall for the both of you?"

With those words, he is pounced upon and he reminds himself that right now is just about feeling and letting them show him how much they love him. Hands are running lightly all over his skin and he notices that in the seconds it took for them to reach him that they are all naked. There isn't time to take both of them in. All he can do is feel. It feels like he has a fever. His body is overheating and he feels flushed. He needs someone to do something but he doesn't know what. Reaching out blindly he connects with someone but he can't tell who or what body part. Before he can get too caught up in something that he can't even name, Potter's voice is right by his ear.

"Just breathe. Let us take care of you. Do you like what is happening to you? You do, don't you? I wish you could see yourself like this. You're literally panting for it and you are beautiful like this. Relax. Don't work yourself up so much. We are going to give you everything you need."

With that, Potter makes his way down his neck to his chest, using wet open-mouthed kisses as he follows the scars he had given Draco as his guide. If kisses can feel like anything then these feel like an apology. Looking down he sees the messy dark hair and the side of his face like looks to be in pain. Reaching down he touches the side of that anguished face. "I have already forgiven you." This causes Potter to shut his eyes tight and start placing feather-light passes of his lips to his lower abdomen.

It's when Potter's mouth makes it to his cock that Draco's mind almost short circuits. "I don't think. I've never. What?"

He can feel Potter laughing at his thigh before he does pull back to look at him. "Would you rather Hermione do this? I would understand. There are no wrong answers here." It's that same gentle look that Potter gave him earlier that puts Draco at ease. This isn't a trick. He isn't here to hurt him. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Not realizing that he has spoken that last part out loud he almost jumps off the bed at the feeling of the other man's mouth slowly kissing his cock from the base to the tip. _Merlin, this is what I've been missing? _As he is taken fully into the almost molten mouth he thrashes his head to the side and sees Hermione on her knees beside his waist with her fingers working furiously on her clit. _Hermione! How did I forget about her?_

Before he can start to apologize she lets out keening sound and all Draco can do is hold the sheets under him in a death grip. His vision goes white as he comes and the only thing grounding him is the feel of strong hands holding onto his hips. He just thought coming by himself felt good. Feeling Hermione's orgasm and that triggering his own into Potter is another plane of existence altogether. He could have died right then and he wouldn't have cared.

Soft hands on his face bring him back down to earth and he is caught in a golden gaze as she smiles down at him before she speaks. "That was...that was the hottest thing I have ever experienced. I've never felt anything quite like that. Not even with Harry. No offense, love."

"None taken. I've soiled the sheets and no one even had to touch me. I think we are going to need to practice so that we can last longer. A lot of practice."

Remembering why he looked at her in the first place he can't help but apologize. "I'm sorry for forgetting about you earlier."

She just gives him her biggest grin and a little wink when she replies. "No worries there, love. You forget that I too have been on the receiving end of that Potter mouth."

Once again she has managed to completely skip what could have been an awkward moment and put him at ease. He realizes that this is something he loves about her. There are so many things he could list that he loves about her but he still isn't ready to say it. He looks at her again and there's that smile again. His smile. The one she wears when she tells him that everything is going to be alright. When he smiles back she speaks. "I know, Draco. I know." She really does, doesn't she? If anyone had any clue what went on in his head it would be her. She probably makes better sense of it than he does. Instead of allowing these thoughts to freak him out he decides to just find comfort in it. She will always know. How nice is that?

In what is becoming a habit, Potter puts in the last words. "If you thought that was intense, just wait until she marks you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hello all of you beautiful people! I know it's been a while but December has been insane. As it always is. I hope to make it up to y'all this week with the updates.

Beta credits go to my lovely Tinker Vine le Fey. She has a new one out that she's writing with Draco and Luna and I cannot tell you how AMAZING it is. The emotions she can invoke. Lawd Hammercy.

Happy Reading!

Claw

The next morning finds Draco cuddled into a very warm and very muscled back. The mop of black hair in his face tickles as he tries to shake his head a bit to get the unruly mess out of his nose. Laughter from the man in front of him meets his ears.

"Hermione does the same thing. I think it's worse though to be the big spoon with her, her hair practically wraps around my face and tries to strangle me."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that."

"Fine by me. You can find out for yourself."

It's still a weird feeling to be teasing Potter but he reminds himself that there is nothing wrong with this. Sitting up in the bed he tries to wake up fully as he arranges himself against the headboard.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She left with Severus about an hour ago. Something about toads and beetles learning their place."

With an incredulous look, he asks, "You call him Severus, too? I really have missed a lot."

"Oh don't get too excited by that. It's really Hermione's fault. Do not repeat this, but he has a soft spot for her. It only took her crying once when we got into a nasty argument for us to start being polite to one another. Things just progressed from there. We're not close friends or anything but we do manage civility. Have you seen her angry veela side?"

"Is she really as scary as all that?"

With a thoughtful expression, Harry also sits up and takes his time before answering.

"I guess you wouldn't remember but she went full veela against Severus when that nasty little curse of yours made itself known. I never thought I would see her go against him like that. She's always been one of his staunchest supporters and that has never changed. All he did was try to touch you to check on you and her fury manifested in a terrifying show of lightning and sparks. I'm honestly a little curious about what she could have done to Voldemort if her powers would have manifested sooner."

"Were you there?"

"No. I missed out on seeing it in person. I asked Lucius if I could view the memory in his Pensieve. Talk about awkward when you come out of it with a boner."

As soon as he mentioned Lucius, Draco could feel himself mentally retreating. How could they even stand being in his presence much less cultivating what appears to be a friendship with the man who once tried to kill them? Didn't they know what kind of man he really was? How could they be so blind?

He is brought out of his hate-filled thoughts by the feel of Potters's hands on his face.

"Hey. I understand that there is a lot of pain there between you and your father, but he really has changed. He thinks Hermione placed the stars in the sky and the two of them have been working together to pass legislation to make our world better."

Pushing him away is painful but he can't stand to hear this. They don't know. They don't understand. So many of his scars, both physical and mental, can be laid at his father's feet. He never would have ended up in Azkaban if not for his father. Never would have had the horrendous feeling of his mind and home being invaded by a snake face megalomaniac. Feeling the cold creep in again he begins to pull up his occlumency shields. They are sharper and thicker now than they were before Azkaban. The only thing that kept him on this side of sane is that he could hide away all emotion. If you can't feel then you can't be hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about him. Just please don't close yourself off to us again. Mate or not, I think Hermione would maim me if you fell back into that hole. Please. Please don't do that."

It amazes him how easily he allows the walls to fall. Just one plea from Potter and he gives in. What is becoming of him? He's a Malfoy. This is not how a Malfoy acts. But what did being a Malfoy ever get him that didn't end in pain? Maybe that's why he is willing to try another way. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he decides to try the Gryffindors way. What else of himself does he truly have left to lose? They have seen him at his very lowest and yet they're still around.

Before he can give voice to these thoughts there is an immediate and painful snap that seems to come from inside him. Like a piece of him, that has broken. All that's left behind in its place is jagged edges and a numbing bitter feeling.

Looking at Potter he notices that the other man now has a wild look in his eyes and is jumping out of bed. With a wave of his hand, they are both clothed and Draco is still left in confusion trying to figure out just what has occurred.

"What happened, Potter?"

He can hear his voice crack but nothing makes sense right now.

When he next sees the other man's face it is a look of utter hate. This is the man who destroyed Voldemort and grew up with a fractured piece of his soul inside of him. Draco is suddenly glad that he isn't the one to put that look on his face.

"I can't feel her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just that. I can't feel her. I can always feel her. She's always there and now there's nothing."

Draco thinks he is going to be sick. She's gone? He had just discovered that this beautiful soul wanted him and now she is gone? His mind begins to splinter and there is no anchor point to grab onto. Dead. She's dead and he never got to tell her what she meant to him. This is worse than anything he has ever survived. Sinking to his knees he starts to dry heave through the tears that he just now realizes are falling. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to exist in a world that she isn't a part of. The rage is late in coming but when it hits he is briefly amazed that his physical body can hold it. Dead. Dead. Dead. He hears voices but it's like an annoying insect buzzing around his head instead of any discernible words.

It takes someone shaking his shoulders to snap him back into the present.

It's Potter and he's yelling. "She's not dead!" Over and over he begins to hear the words and they eventually start to sink in. Not dead? How could he possibly know that? He must have spoken out loud again because the other man answers him.

"If she was dead, I would be dead too. She didn't just mark me. I bound myself to her. Now, I need you to pull yourself together enough to help me figure out what happened."

Not dead. He clings to it with every shred of his unworthy soul.

Standing up he says in a voice that could chill a dementor, "Then let's go get our girl."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He doesn't know, nor does he care how his parents end up traveling with them to the Ministry. All he cares about is the girl that now holds every piece of him. All three Malfoys along with Harry Potter himself present a powerful image and people are stumbling over one another to get out of their way. No one with half a brain wants to be on the receiving end of whatever they have come here to unleash. The dark countenance of Severus Snape meets them at the lifts. He too has a wide circle around him that no one seems to be able to step in. Not that they would want to going by the look on his face. He radiates fury and his eyes seem to be filled with fire.

Stopping in front of his godfather, he doesn't give anyone else a chance to speak

"Where is she?"

Severus Snape practically spits venom when he replies.

"In the holding cells. They took her into custody as soon as we arrived. It seems as if someone charged her with not registering herself as a veela with the ministry."

"They would dare?" The anger radiating off his mother manages to give him the smallest amount of comfort.

How dare they indeed. This has to be the work of that wretched pink toad and it seems as if he isn't the only one to come to this conclusion.

His father presents himself as untouchable at this moment and starts to give commands.

"Narcissa and I will go and have a little...chat with Madame Umbridge. It seems that she has forgotten just who she is targeting. I think it is time that she be reminded. Draco, you and Potter should go down there and see exactly what charges we are dealing with. You know what to do. Severus, won't you join us?"

Of course, he knows what to do. That directive basically meant to go in as a Malfoy and act like the bastard they expect you to be.

It cannot have taken more than five minutes to make it to the holding cells, but it seemed as if the seconds were frozen to Draco. Every time he thinks he finally has a handle on his feelings something happens to make him reevaluate himself.

They are finally led to her cell when Boy Wonder pulls the 'Do you know who I am?' speech. He can tell that he has been spending time with his parents because that act was worthy of any Malfoy. He can't help the way his hands ball into fists or how his jaw clenches so tight there's a very real risk of it breaking when he sees her. She looks so small and fragile. While Granger has always been small, he has never once equated her with fragile. He didn't think that he could possibly become angrier but the sight of the iron collar around her neck disabuses him of that notion. He knows what it is but has never seen one in person. They didn't even use them during the war. It's a magic suppressant. Used in the time of Grindelwald against magical beasts that they wanted to control. That someone would even dare to place it on her leaves him speechless.

He must have made a noise of distress because her eyes snap up to land on him. She looks him over frantically before setting her gaze on Potter and scanning him too.

"Are you ok?"

The first thing she asks is if they are ok. He will never deserve her.

"I am better now that I can see you."

Potter, being helpful as ever walks to the bars and grabs her hand. "He thought you were dead."

Blood leaves her lips and an anguished expression overtakes her lovely face. A face too lovely to be looking at him like that.

She reaches out her other hand toward him and is helpless in moving toward the offered comfort. She is someone who continues to show up as his salvation and he vows right then to worship at her feet for the rest of their days.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. None of this is your fault. None of it. Were going to get you out of here. At this point, I don't even care if it's by legal means."

Whatever plots he could come up with turn out to be worthless as a harassed-looking auror comes running down the hall with his keys out. He doesn't speak to them as he unlocks her cell door and slides his wand around her neck so that the collar drops with a sharp clatter onto the floor and he can feel the bond snap back into place with the same acute edge that it left him. One look at Potter and it's apparent that he felt it too. The hard angles that he seemed to have been made of on their way here have softened but his face still holds untold horrors for whoever played a part in their mate's imprisonment.

More time passes in a blur and Draco swears that he doesn't take a full breath until they have her back at the manor where he can keep an eye on her. Not that he would tell her that he's keeping an eye on her. He doubts that she would appreciate it. He can't stop himself though. He knows that it is irrational but he now has this fear that if he takes his gaze off of her moment that she will somehow disappear like smoke. He wants to laugh at the thought that this is now what breaks him but there really nothing funny in what is the absolute truth. She is safe now. Safe. Safe. Safe. It's a mantra that he has been repeating in his head since they arrived back home. He doesn't know if he continues holding on to those words to comfort himself or if he's trying to convince himself that it is true.

In what probably appears to the other two in the room as an impulsive act he pulls her from where she was seated beside him and places her on his lap while burying his face into the crook of her neck and just inhaling. He has to make sure that this is real. He needs to know it.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

He has a thing for repeating things but he needs to make sure that she knows. That she understands. She is everything to him. In the moments that he thought her gone from him, there was no light. She is everything that is good in him now. He is sure that there was good in him before Voldemort but he cannot recall it. Maybe he shouldn't put so much of his worth into one person, but when he navigated his own life decisions were made that did nothing for him. He, who should have had his own best interests in mind continually failed. Here, with her, he knows that she will do everything within her power to keep him happy and safe. He thinks that it is time to give her the power that he never did anything with.

She has maneuvered herself on his lap until she is straddling him and his face is pressed tightly into her chest as she says the words back to him. All movement ceases at his next words. "Will you please mark me?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Alllllll the beta credits go to Tempest E. Dashon. The protector of my heart. She's brilliant and the reason that this chapter even makes any sense. I'm a mess y'all. She's also in the process of writing and posting a new Drarry. *bites lip*

As always let me know what you liked or didn't like.

Ever yours,

Claw

Draco feels like his heart stops as she freezes in his lap. Steeling himself he braces for the rejection. He can't look at her when she delivers the blow. He prays that the couch will swallow him. Then there are hands touching him. One at his face and one at his chest and he can feel the waves of heat coming off her. The scent that is her surrounds him. It's too much.

"Is this something that you really want?"

Something he really wants? Of course, it is. How could she ask that? But then he remembers the many reasons why she would have cause to question it. He reaches for whatever courage he may possess and opens his eyes to look at her. She's steady in her stare and the weight of it almost causes him to stop breathing.

"I have never been more sure of anything. When I thought...when I thought that I had lost you...I can't. I can't ever lose you. I feel you like a living thing inside of me and when it wasn't there, I was left with nothing. When you do cross over, I can't be left behind. I won't survive that. I will follow you and I would rather follow you the exact moment that you leave this world."

She begins to place feather-light kisses on his face.

"Oh love."

Soft lips touch his eyelids.

"I will never leave you."

A gentle trail of her breath to the underside of his jaw.

"You are mine Draco Malfoy. Never doubt that."

Finally. Finally, she makes it to his mouth. This kiss is still light but it feels like love.

An odd thought floats through his mind. She has always had a thing for the broken things and he is thankful now that he is one of the broken. The trials he had to endure brought him to this moment. He doesn't think they would be here now if not for that. He wouldn't have been willing before. He knows who he was then. He had to first be lost before he could be found. Bringing his attention back to her he notices that her eyes are dancing in amusement and he gives her a questioning eyebrow.

"Where did you go just now?"

He tightens his hold on her before speaking. "I was just thinking about how grateful I am for everything that brought me to you."

She looks sad and pained now and he can feel the shudder that runs through her spine. "I would give anything..._anything _for you to have never experienced that."

"I know you would." He can't prevent the smirk that appears on his face. It's quite nice to be cared for like this and for all of his faults, one of them is not going to be turning his back on this. Which is what he would have done in the time before Azkaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She leads him to her bedroom and he walks to her bed to sit down. His nerves make a very real come back and he finds, to his embarrassment, that he is fidgeting. _Way to be smooth, Draco. _He then remembers that she can feel his emotions and finds himself somehow getting more nervous. The look on her face confirms it. She's wearing that same gentle smile that she always gives him. He likes to think that he owns that smile. But then something wicked enters her gaze and he doesn't have time to decide if he should be afraid of it because she's pulling her dress over her head and he is struck by how beautiful she is. She is perfection. And then he notices that his veela is naughty. The lace and silk that barely covers her bits are his house colors. He doesn't know if she was already wearing them or if she transfigured them on the way here. What he does know is that he very much appreciates it.

She approaches him like a predator and he the prey and he is on board with being completely devoured.

"Will you stand up for me, love?"

He is up before she even finishes the sentence.

Once she is just inches in front of him she starts to unbutton his shirt, starting at his cuffs and then working her way from his waist to his throat. Her fingertips are leaving trails of fire in their wake as she brings her hands up his stomach and to his shoulders to push it off of him and onto the floor. When she glides to the floor on her knees in front of him he inhales sharply. Those same heated fingers open his trousers and then travel down to remove his shoes and socks before coming back up to completely reveal him to her. He swears that he has never been harder and his cock is like a divining rod that points straight at her. Then she smiles up at him and licks the very tip in an act reminiscent of Potter. Wait. Potter.

"Where is your other mate?"

He can feel the breath from her chuckle on his tip and it somehow causes more blood to shoot south. Maybe she's trying to kill him.

"I thought you would want it to be just the two of us for this, but I can call him here if you like."

It surprises him that he actually has to think about this. In the end, though he decides that he wants to be selfish and shakes his head no at her.

"Good then. He really doesn't mind anyway. If anything he feels downright giddy. May I continue?"

As if she had to ask. Not giving him time to reply she sets to work using her mouth as if she's going to be graded for it. O though. She gets an O for Outstanding. Is there something better than O because she's going for it. As her molten mouth slides down his shaft to engulf him it takes everything in his power not to buckle. Definitely trying to kill him. "Granger if you don't stop I'm going to come."

She slowly pulls back and he slides out of her mouth with a pop. "That's the point. We are not nearly done and you're going to need that stamina."

His body heats up even more at her words but it also allows him to calm down enough to not overthink this. Willing himself to loosen a bit, he focuses on just feeling.

Good thing too because she doesn't waste any time in going back to her task. Her hands come up to join in the fun. One grips the base of his cock and the other begins to massage his balls. There are almost too many sensations and he just knows that he is about to blow. He can't even warn her before he feels his balls start to tighten and then she does something he wasn't expecting. As he starts to come she gives his balls a slight tug and he's spewing down her throat. The minx swallows and all he can do is stare at her as he falls back against the bed.

"Bloody hell, witch. That was...well that was just…"

She looks like the cat who got the cream, which she most certainly did, as she slinks up his body to kiss him. He learns that he doesn't mind the taste of himself in her mouth. If anything, it's a new turn on that he wasn't even aware of. If the spike of satisfaction coming from the bond is anything to go by then she loves it just as much. She's purring again and he finds that it is adorable. He wonders just how loud he can make her purr. With a move that she isn't expecting he flips them over so that he is now on top. "My turn."

He knows that he should probably take his time in exploring her body but right now all he wants is to taste her. Using his new wandless powers he vanishes her bra and knickers. They were absolutely lovely but he needs to see her bare. He makes a note to buy her as many lacy and impracticable sets of underthings that she can handle. Her slit is glistening and the smell of her arousal has his mouth-watering. The first slow lick from her opening to her clit makes the bond throb and her whole body clench. _Yes._

While he has never actually done this he has imagined it and it is exceeding all of his expectations. A swirl of his tongue around her nub and he feels powerful. He wants to see her come undone. Wants to feel her explode on his lips. Wants to drink the very essence of her. Using the bond as his guide he begins to devour her. Lapping at her entrance before moving back up to the point that will make her detonate. He doesn't leave a single inch of this beautiful pussy untouched by his mouth. When he feels a tingling sensation inside of him, he knows that she's close. He doesn't want to draw this out and wraps his lips around her clit. The panting and moans coming from her reach a fever pitch and then she's screaming. It is glorious to watch and his dick is now just as hard as it was before as her juices flood his face. Making his way up to her face he devours her mouth, in the same manner, he did her dripping center.

When they both finally get their breathing under control he notices that her eyes are sparking that golden lightning and the air has taken on a tangible feel of anticipation. He doesn't have to wait long to know why. He finds himself on his back with her on top of him. The energy coming off her is like a series of tiny lightning strikes but it doesn't hurt. Not in the slightest. If anything, it builds on his already overheated awareness of her. As she begins to rock against him to coat his cock in her arousal, she begins to look otherworldly. Wings that are inky black and shimmering with purples and blues and greens have sprouted from her back. They start to curl down towards him and at the first touch he trembles. There is power here. A frightening feel of old magic that almost feels like he's not supposed to have access to. Overwhelming doesn't cover it. It's like standing outside in an electrical storm. The hairs on his body are standing on end and he swears he can almost taste the ozone on his tongue.

She must know this because she gives him a look of utter concentration. He falls into those sparking eyes of hers. Lets her gaze steady him and anchor him to this moment. Shifting slightly she catches the tip of his cock at her entrance and then he's in. He's in. He's in. If he thought that her mouth was hot it has nothing on the warmth of actually being inside of her. She stops moving though once he is fully seated within her. Her hands come down to grab his wrists from her hips and she drags them to either side of his head as she leans down and her wings close in around him so that she is all he sees.

"You are mine, Draco Malfoy. Mine to hold. Mine to protect. Mine to love. I will be the keeper of your secrets. The conduit of your desires and the protector of your heart. Let me love you."

His "yes" comes out as a hiss but she hears it and it is as if this was the moment she was waiting for. Without leaning up she begins to ride him. The pace is slow and steady and he thinks that it is the way to madness. There are too many sensations again. The tight hold she has on his cock. Their sweat slickened skin gliding against each other. The steady pulse of the bond. That otherworldly feeling coming from her wings.

"Just feel, love. Let yourself fall. I will catch you."

He doesn't need to be told again as she picks up the pace. It is everything. She is everything and he starts to feel his balls tighten again.

"Please come with me. I can't hold it off. You feel too good."

"Not much longer, my love."

He feels her mouth at his throat as she grazes the sharp points of her fangs across the sensitive skin of his pulse point. She murmurs, "Do you consent?"

"Yes. Fuck yes!"

As her teeth sink into his flesh his world explodes. A burst of different shades of gold appear before his eyes and he lets out a silent scream. It hurts. Oh, Merlin, it hurts. But then something miraculous happens. The stinging sensation that swept through his veins is being chased by the most pleasurable sensation he has ever encountered. It is as if his whole body is orgasming. He has never felt anything like it and hopes that this isn't a one-off thing. He will gladly submit to that fiery pain if it means getting to feel this.

She collapses onto his chest and his hands are suddenly free so he brings his arms around to the small of her back and slides hands up to where her wings are connected to her back. This causes her to shudder and clamp down on his softening cock.

"Please don't do that. Not yet."

It's like a lightbulb goes off in his head.

"You mean that your wings are an erogenous zone?"

She glares up at him with no actual heat and he feels as though he has been given a gift.

"You are going to have to let me explore that."

A quiet chuckle comes out of her as she responds, "Whatever you want, love."

And then she becomes still on top of him as her breathing becomes deep and even. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and lets the emotions overtake him. She is so very precious to him and he thought that she was lost to him. The anger is quick in coming after that thought. It's time to stop relying on her to right all of the wrongs. Easing out from under her he gently eases her onto the bed. Time to find Potter. Maybe after a shower though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While in the shower he notices that he can feel two separate threads of emotion. The completely sated and content one must be Granger but there is a quieter one that feels just as sated...and aroused. Dirty dirty Potter. Following the bond of the smaller thread, he finds Potter on his bed with his pants around his ankles and his seed drying on his stomach.

"My bed, Potter?"

He must have been deeply in his thoughts because he startles. And blushes. All the way down to his chest. Draco can't help the smirk he gives him.

"I didn't say I minded. And while I would very much like to explore whatever scenarios are dancing around in your head, I think that it's time that we show that pink toad exactly why she shouldn't come after Hermione."

Shock colors the other man's face before an almost feral grin appears.

They leave her a note so that she doesn't worry saying that they've gone out for bonding time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An unsuspecting Umbridge enters her home that evening and is met with a shouted "Incarcerous".

"I've been waiting for ages to do that."

"Is that what the shouting was for then, Potter?"

"It felt good."

Their attention is brought back to their prey as she attempts to sound important.

"I know who you are and you will not get away with this."

Draco snorts and goes to kneel down by her head. "You really shouldn't assume things, Delores. We want you to know who we are and why would you think that you will be able to tell anyone about this?"

The scent of urine invades his senses and he allows the disgust to show on his face.

Stuttering now, she tries to plead with Harry.

"You're Har...har..ry Pot...ter. You are supposed to be Light. You wouldn't actually do anything to to to harm me, would you? You don't have that in you."

It's the dark-haired man's turn now to disillusion her.

"You really messed up. You never should have went after Hermione."

"She's just a mudblood!"

The sound of a boot making impact with flesh rings through the room.

"You shouldn't have said that. Draco is sensitive about that word."

Walking closer he takes the place at her head that Draco vacated and talks over sobs.

"As I was saying. You messed up. You came after our mate. Attempted to humiliate her and I have no doubt that you meant her harm. You were so worried about neutralizing her as a threat that you forgot about us." That terrifying smile is now back on his face as he says all of this and Draco finds himself proud of the darkness it holds.

"You'll never get away with this."

Laughing now, Draco comes to stand beside Potter. "Another erroneous assumption. We have a secret weapon."

At these words, the dark visage of his godfather steps out of the shadows.

"Hello, Madame Umbridge. What a...pleasure to see you again."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I've been informed that these little notes at the top can be quite annoying. I apologize if I've been driving y'all crazy with them. From now on they will be at the end of the chapters unless it's super important. Thank you again for taking the time to read this story. All beta credit goes to Tempest E. Dashon. Once again I only gave her the first half. Poor love probably though we were headed straight for lemons and that really was my intent but the muse went "Nope! Let's do this!" **

**I have my shield up in case she throws shoes or fans at my head. **

**This story has been my baby over at the H.I.S.S. account but it has become a legitimate pain to try to keep up with all of you wonderful people there. So from now on all updates for this story will be on my personal account. **

Draco knew they were in trouble approximately thirty minutes before arriving back at the manor. From the look on Harry's face, he knew it too. Apparently, something leaked through the bond that alerted their mate to what they were up to. He only hoped that it wasn't anything too unpleasant. For the most part, he had been happy with what they had done. Delighted even. There was nothing done this night that he could bring himself to regret. He might feel a prick of guilt at a later date but he very much doubted it. That evil bitch had gotten exactly what she deserved. The _must not tell lies _that appeared carved in her face was a very nice touch and he made of point of telling Harry so. Severus though. That was a right scary bastard. Giving the wretched toad hope that she would survive just to take it away over and over again. He had never been more thankful that his Godfather was on his side and mentally chastised himself for forgetting that he was a willing Death Eater before turning spy.

Throwing the permanently transfigured stone that was once Delores Jane Umbridge into a random stream in the Forest of Dean (and wasn't that a nifty piece of magic) he steeled himself for what he was about to have to deal with. An angry veela mate. Giving the other two men a nod to signal that he was ready he clasped hands with them and spun into the void to arrive in the family receiving room of the Manor.

As soon as his feet touched back on solid ground he was assaulted by a golden blur. Feeling the blur sniff his neck as he was patted down he couldn't help but smirk a little. Once his examination was complete their mate shot to Harry to give him the same treatment. When she looked satisfied with his health as well she shocked him by going directly to Severus giving him the same once over. He wasn't shocked that she would feel the need to check on him. No, that belonged to the fact that the dark and brooding man just held his arms out and let her do it. What the hell else has he missed?

The peace was not meant to last though.

"Where have you been?"

He could do nothing but freeze. How much could he tell her and how much could she handle? He was sure of the love between them but he hadn't had the solid one on one time with her to know what to do in this situation. Not wanting to stumble his way through this minefield he looked at Potter as if to say _ask him._ Merlin bless the man he seemed to straighten as he focused his sharp green eyes onto Hermione. "We took care of something that should have been handled a long time ago. Umbridge will never again bother you and I refuse to apologize for that." He had to have stones made of steel to talk to her like that. Draco felt a little better about his own nervousness when a tiny thread of fear came through the bond from the man at his side. Well, at least he has learned to hide what he's feeling instead of letting his every thought place across his face.

The way that she bristled brought his attention back to her as that strange feeling of a lightning storm approaching filled the room and those golden sparks flashed in her eyes and across her skin. Not a second later those ethereal black wings appeared behind her. Only the absolute conviction that she would never harm him kept him from flinching. The fury he expected though, never came. Instead, he was filled with a strong sense of panic. Looking closer at her he noticed that her breathing was coming out in quick pants. Knowing he should try to calm her but not knowing how yet, he could only watch as she started to pace and mumble.

"Oh, Gods. You cannot go back to that hell hole. I will not allow it. And Harry. I can't lose you. Going to have to fix this. I bet the library has spells for disposing of a body and wiping out all traces of evidence."

Before she could start off for the library, Harry pulled her back into him so that her wings were pressed lightly into his chest as he brought his arms under them to wrap around her waist. "Everything is fine. We took Severus with us." It was as if the words spoken were some kind of trigger because he watched her melt into the other man as all of the tension left her and her wings disappear to wherever they go when she isn't going full veela. He was vaguely aware that he should be offended by that but too many emotions had been thrown at him this night and he wonders if there is such a thing as mental whiplash. Her voice pulls him from his thoughts and he walks to her front as she speaks.

"I was so scared just now. Just the thought of losing you both breaks me. I can't...I won't survive that. I would burn this world to the ground before letting them take you."

Taking her face in his hands, he feels her tumble and he stares into her eyes and tries to say everything that he doesn't have the words for before pressing his lips softly to her forehead. "We are safe, love." She leans forward to rest her head on his chest right below his jaw and it is as if she was always meant to be there. He runs his hands up and down her arms before nuzzling her wild hair and asking the question he really wants the answer to. "Why did you immediately calm when Harry told you that Severus was with us?"

She looks up at him with a face that clearly conveys he should know the answer to that already. "He's Severus." She says it like that is the only possible answer and he thinks that maybe it is.

With a snort of amusement, the man in question begins to take his leave. Pausing at the door he looks back Hermione and pulls something from his black robes before holding it out to her. The amusement now radiating from her has him curious about what he could possibly be giving her to cause this reaction. Hermione walked toward the man in a calm manner and takes what Draco can now see is a jar from his hand. Holding it up in front of her face she begins to laugh. "Thank you. This might be the best gift that I have ever received." With a bow, Severus Snape billows from the room.

Turning towards her mates she holds out her prize and shows them the beetle that looks agitated and that is throwing itself around inside the jar. "I'm not sure if you actually need an introduction but, boys...meet Rita Skeeter."

Harry begins to laugh with even more force than Hermione had. When they finally get themselves under control, Draco feels a chill sweep down his spine at the twin smiles they are sporting. There is nothing nice about these smiles. No warmth to be found. Nothing of kindness in the shark-like way they are looking at the jar. There is bloodlust sparking in their eyes and he feels a shock of lust hit him. There is just something arousing about the way they are letting him see the dark within. Maybe he should be paying more attention to the beetle/reporter but right now his focus is zeroing in on one thing.

"As much as I would like to discuss this, I can think of something I would much rather be doing. Harry, have you have ever played with our mate's wings until she comes?"

The started look on Hermione's face is one he will keep in his memory forever but the grin that Harry gives him of masculine satisfaction gives him the answer he was looking for. "Want to see what happens when we both do it?"

His mate gives him such a look of want that it almost unmans him. Has anyone ever looked at him that way? He can literally see her logical brain come to life again before she can be brought under the tide of lust at the idea of both of their hands on her delightfully sensitive wings. "While, I very much look forward to that, both of you need to bathe first. I can smell toad guts in the air."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meeting back in his mate's room he realizes that he is the last to enter but they haven't gotten started without him. Instead, they are sitting cross-legged and facing each other on the bed while talking quietly. He can see it then. He can see why the other man is her mate. It makes sense all of a sudden and he is slightly disappointed in himself that he didn't see it before. They've been friends since the first year at Hogwarts and they remained friends through things that children their age should never have been a part of. Those bonds were forged in fire and strengthened by their literal blood, sweat, and tears. So why was he also her mate? What could he possibly have to offer? They both turn their heads toward him in unison as if they heard his thoughts and cock their heads. He figures that the bond is as good as protecting his every thought and he still isn't completely sure what to make of that. He tries to give them a reassuring smile but he must not have succeeded because he sees a crease of worry appear in between Hermione's eyebrows.

Reaching out their hands they manage to pull him until he's laying down on his back between them and looking up at their concerned faces. Hermione speaks first. "Don't you know that we love you?"

"Of course I do. I can literally feel it coming through the bond from both of you but what I don't understand is why. How? How could you both just decide to love me? I was nothing but rude to you the whole time we were at school and calling it rude is being nice about it. Then...then I literally watched as you were dragged into my home and my mad aunt carve you up all while using the torture curse on you."

Again it's his mate that answers. "How could we not love you? Yes, you were a right shit at school but you were also a brilliant one. An unfairly beautiful and brilliant boy that we couldn't help but notice. And your face...Draco your face when we were brought here told us everything we needed to know about you. You didn't want that. You didn't want any of it. What happened that day was not your fault. What you can take credit for is buying us time. Because of that, we were able to escape."

He knows that she means everything that she says but he still feels like a coward and knowing what she means to him now almost cripples him from the intensity of how much it hurts. Trying to pull courage from the air he reaches a hand up and begins to trace the crude and childlike letters that mar her flesh. This isn't what she is. She never was. If anything she has always been too good for this world. He will never deserve her.

Potter's voice interrupts his thoughts and he feels his face being gently pulled so that his focus is on the other man. "If you think for one moment that you are alone in your guilt that day then you are very much mistaken. I had countless nightmares about her screams and never being able to get to her. You had to actually watch it and I can't imagine how that must pain you but we must move on from it. I'm not saying it has to be tomorrow but eventually, you are going to have to let go of the idea that you will never be worthy."

Giving him a startled look he really does become suspicious and wonders if Severus has taught them legilimency. With a crooked smile, Harry tells him, "No, I haven't read your mind. I just know what I felt and can only imagine you feel the same. But really...who could ever be good enough for her?"

Draco does notice that he said "haven't" not that he "couldn't" but puts it aside in favor of trying to land in the comfort that he is being offered. Forcing himself to breathe slowly and evenly he finds himself concentrating on the bond. It feels like home and it holds the key to his peace. Like nothing could possibly harm him here in the safety of his mate and partner. He lets their love soothe him and he can't help but smile. Here. Right here he really is safe. Nothing bad can touch him here and he wants to show them how priceless this feeling is.

He is pulled from his contentment by the twin gasps of surprise above him. Opening his eyes he tries to figure out what happened. Noticing their eyes are trained on the same spot he follows and sees that it's his hand on Hermione's forearm. Her now blemish-free forearm. Before he can brace himself he is pounced on by that golden blur again. Only this time she is crying and he feels helpless.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

She just keeps repeating it and he still feels as if something in his thoughts is shifting around that he can't quite grasp onto.

"I am of course very happy to help but I don't understand how it actually happened or even if I actually did it."

Looking over at Potter he sees that there are also tears standing in those green eyes waiting to fall but he's smiling. This smile isn't the hard and scary one. This one conveys absolute joy which is in line with what the impressions he is getting from them through the bond. Still smiling at him he leans forward and places one of his hands on Draco's cheek and the other on the back of Hermione's head.

"It's you, Draco. Your love can do that. Trust me, if either of us could have erased that scar we would have. It took you to do it. Just like you banished your Dark Mark. Do you have any idea how astonishing you are? You just thought you were stuck with us before."


End file.
